Mis Días Sin Tí
by Polynessia
Summary: bueno, es más bien luna Nueva, pero a mi estilo - con cosas nuevas y otras en desorden, pero de a poco va cambiando hasta dar un total vuelco y no parecerce en nada a Luna Nueva -
1. Nota de Autora

**Hola! Bueno, dejo esta notita para dejar en claro, que este fue mi primer fic, lo primero que escribí, esto fue con lo que comencé como escritora en estos son mis comienzos. Admito que al principio el fic es un asco si lo miramos desde la forma de narrar, la ortografía y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así no pienso cambiarlo de ninguna manera, ya que así se demuestra que nadie es perfecto y que nadie nace sabiendo, todos van aprendiendo a través de errores y del paso del tiempo.**

**Con este fic yo nací, crecí y me desarrolle como escritora, así que quiero mostrar que todos tienen su **_**"pasado oscuro"**_** y no me arrepiento de reconocerlo y mostrárselos.**

**Si bien hay algunas fallas ortográficas horrendas y muy básicas como ya dije no lo pienso cambiar, ya que este es **_**"mi bebé"**_** como me gusta llamarlo y lo quiero tal cual es.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo y están cordialmente invitados a leer mis otras historias que la que mi forma de escritura está más **_**"evolucionada"**_** o **_**"madura"**_**.**

**Atte**

**Polynessia**


	2. Los Buenos Tiempos

_**Mis Días Sin Ti**_

Prólogo

Estaba en uno de los sueños más reales qué había tenido... o acaso ¿Esto no era un sueño? No lo se, pero ojala qué no lo sea, por que la verdad es que lo estoy disfrutando bastante, ojala que el sueño haya sido lo que ha pasado estos últimos 3 meses - Es lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos-.  
Edward estaba tan Radiante como siempre, mirándome con aquellos ojos tan hermosos, esos ojos color Dorado líquido que me matan. Justo en ese momento sus labios color carmesí comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a los míos. Oh sus labios!, tan dulces como su mirada.  
-Te Amo Bella-Dijo él- Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, si es que estoy vivo.  
-Edward... yo- Estaba sumida en su mirada, pero hice un esfuerzo para librarme de la hermosura de sus ojos y continuar- Yo también te amo, Edward y no quiero alejarme nunca de ti.  
-Yo tampoco Bella...- Me dio la sensación de que me iba a decir algo más- pero...  
-Pero...-Tratando de apresurarlo, ya un poco preocupada y asustada-.  
En ese momento él empezó a alejarse de mí, parecía que estuviera yéndose flotando. Un momento!, era yo la que se estaba alejando de él, comencé a correr, desesperada por alcanzarlo, pero era completamente inútil, era como tratar de seguir el ritmo de una trotadora a toda velocidad. Comencé a llamarlo, hasta que él dijo esas malditas palabras.  
-Adiós Bella. Será como si nunca hubiera existido  
-Nooo!!- grite desesperada- Edward, no, no me dejes, por favor no te vayas!  
En ese momento desperté gritando, sudada y con la cara completamente empapada en lágrimas, al despertar no pude hacer nada más que seguir llorando, y así poco a poco me volví a dormir.

Capitulo I: Los Buenos Tiempos

Al despertar al otro día, aún me perseguía el fantasma de mi sueño de la Noche anterior, o mejor dicho de mi pesadilla. Me levante, y me prepare para ir al Instituto, la verdad es que solo hago esto para tratar de no preocupar más a papá y para que no me mande de vuelta con René.  
Me subí a mi Chevy y me encamine al instituto, al llegar me encontré con Jessica mientras iba camino al comedor, aunque al principio no note su presencia, ya que como ya era de costumbre en estos últimos días estaba mirando el lugar en el aparcamiento donde solían estar los Cullen, aún con la esperanza de algún día verlos llegar nuevamente.  
Estuve distraída toda la mañana, mayormente debido al recuerdo de aquel sueño. A la hora del almuerzo solo tome un refresco... En ese momento Recordé la primera vez que estuve con Edward a la hora del almuerzo, recuerdo que esa vez también tome solo un refresco. Además aquella vez no asistió a la clase de Biología, ya que tuvimos que sacarnos sangres para un trabajo, también recuerdo que me mareé con el olor de la sangre y Mike tubo que llevarme a la enfermería, o eso intento ya que a mitad de camino llego...  
-_Alto! ¿Por que estoy pensando en esto?, ¿por que estoy pensando en Edw... Edward?_- Al solo pensar en su nombre sentí como se habría la herida de mi corazón que poco a poco había comenzado a cicatrizar, pero cada vez que recordaba o pensaba en su nombre mi herida se habría. El Dolor me inundo.  
Sonó el timbre. No podía ser, llego la hora más odiosa del día. La Hora en que tengo los recuerdos más hermosos, pero a la vez los más dolorosos que tengo, los recuerdos de los "buenos tiempos", los recuerdos de él.  
Al Entrar a la sala, el Señor Banner estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Desde la puerta miré hacia mi banco, sabiendo que lo encontraría vació.  
-_No puede Ser!!_- Fue lo único que pude pensar al ver quien estaba en el banco. A punto de un paro cardiaco, me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba sentada en ese instante en el banco no era nadie más que Edward, me refregué los ojos, tratando de dejar atrás esta visión que me estaba atormentando y rompiendo mi ya maltratado corazón en pedazos.  
Me acerque al banco y me senté a su lado, tratando de ignorarlo.  
-Hola- Dijo Edward- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen  
-Que!- Dije furiosa- Tratas de tomarme el pelo  
-Disculpa solo trataba de ser cortes  
-Tratar de ser cortes. Tratar de ser Cortes!!, por favor Edward luego de que me dejaste abandonada en el bosque y te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación más que "Será como si nunca hubiera existido".  
-Bella ¿de que hablas?  
-Por favor Edward no te hagas el niño santo que no sabe nada, porque sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- Estaba perdiendo el control- Desde lo de Jasper que todo se arruino!  
-¿¡Lo de Jasper!? ¿De que hablas? ni siquiera conoces a Jasper  
-¿¡Que no lo conozco!? Edward nosotros fuimos novios, como no voy a conocer a tu familia  
-Novios!  
De repente me di cuenta de que entre nosotros había un microscopio con lo necesario para hacer el trabajo que hicimos la primera vez que hable con Edward. Me fije en la fecha- _Oh por Dios!, que es esto!_- Era la misma fecha del día en que hicimos aquel trabajo. De Repente todo se nublo y creo que me desmaye,¿o acaso Desperté?


	3. Volviendo a la Realidad

Capitulo II: Volviendo a la Realidad

Abrí los ojos lentamente, a mi lado estaba Jessica y Mike.  
-¿Bella?- Dijo Mike  
-Oh! Bella- Dijo Jess- Por fin despertaste  
-¿Que...Que paso?  
-Te Desmayaste Bella  
-Si, camino a tu clase de Biología  
-La enfermera dice que se debe a que no estas descanzando bien, tampoco te estas alimentando bien.  
-Exacto- Dijo la enfermera, que iba entrando a la habitación- Ahora, joven Newton, seria tan amable de llevar a la Señorita Swan a su casa. Ahora señorita swan, tome esto- dijo al darme un papel- Es una licencia para que se quede en su casa el resto de la semana, siga las indicaciones que estan en el papel.  
-Hemm... Gracias  
-OK, Bella creo que mejor nos vamos  
Mike no hablo hasta que estabamos a mitad de camino  
-Eh... Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Claro Mike  
-¿Sobre que estabas soñando?  
-Ah... ¿De que estas hablando Mike?  
-Veras, es que nombrabas mucho a, bueno ya sabes, a Cullen  
-Hemm... De verdad no lo recuerdo- Dije tratando de mentir, obviamente no me creyo, debido a que soy una pesima mentitosa  
-Esta bien, si no quieres contarmelo no lo hagas- Hizo una pausa- Bueno llegamos  
-Gracias Mike

Entonces todo había sido un sueño, él no había vuelto, él no había estado en la clase de Biología, en realidad ni siquiera yo estube en la clase. Pero hay algo que no puedo comprender ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él?  
Creo que debo volver a la realidad, debo aceptar que se fue, pero... pero no puedo. Deberia acerle caso a Edward y comenzar una nueva vida, deberia hacer como si nunca hubiera existido...

-_Tengo una idea, creo que ire a La Push a ver a Jake, lo hecho de menos, y a mi moto tambien_- pense despues de un rato-.


	4. Sueños

Capitulo III:Sueños

Lo pense mejor y decidi no ir a La Push, ya que Jake no contesta mis llamadas, ni tampoco se ha dignado a aparecer, así que decidí quedarme a descansar. Así que sali al patio con un chal, me recoste en el pastoy me puse a escuchar música. En momentos como estos me gustaria que Edawrd no se hubiera llevado el CD que me regalo, en momentos como este me gustaria poder escucharlo, para relajarme, ya que su música es tan tranquilizante, Pero como se lo llevo decidí escuchar Claro de Luna.  
No se en que momento me dormí, pero ahora estaba en uno de esos sueñosen los que sabes que estas soñando, pero al mismo tiempo actuas como si todo fuese real, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.  
En mi sueño, como ya era de costubre en estos últimos días estaba Edawrd tan radiante y perfecto cmo siempre, con esa mirada profundae hipnotizanteen la que me perdia y la que nublaba mi razón.  
Sus perfectos labios color carmesí se curvabanen una blancay resplandeciente sonrisa que desapareció al yo quedarme boquiabierta motivo de su divina perfección. Mis musculos se movieron tras de él cuando salio corriendo...¿Acaso estaba arrancando de mi? Las lágrimascorrian por mis mejillas frenéticamente, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir aquel cansansio tan común, tan... tan humano. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por queno pidía, por una vez en mi estupida vida alcanzarlo?  
Me aterre por completo, mis piernas flaquearon y sentí que me helaba. Me quede inmivil, quizas aún más quieta que el mismosimo Edward. Él había desaparecido. Comencé a chillar como loca el nombre de mi amado  
-Edward!!, no ¡No te vayas! ¿Vuelve por... por favor!  
Caí de rodillas a la vez que todo se volvia oscuro, y sumoda en las tinieblas boté las tercas lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer.  
-¡Nooo!- Chillé con los ojos abiertos como plato, sentí como se salian de sus cuencas y se desorbitaban.  
Comencé a sudar frío y mi corazón se desenfrenó hasta tal punto que perdí la respiración. Todo el suelo bajomis pies había desaparecido y hasta podía sentir como la gravedad me atraía al vecio. Era una caida eterna, y nadie me podia salvar. Me iba a morir, me iba a destrozar en el suelo que me atraía y no podía hacer nada. Me iba a podrir en la oscuridad, sola e infeliz. ¡Maldición!¿Ninca terminara esto?  
De pronto, todo paso en camara lenta y mis humanos ojos lograron ver lo sucedido con tanta claridad, mi cerebro pudo procesary comprender lo que pasaba. Unas fuertes y morenos brazos sujetaron mi caída, dandole cabida al alivio; subi mi cabezapara encontrarme con un par de ojos negros que me miraban con tanto cariño y pasión. Lo que sucedió después me dejo sorprendida: aquella personatan conocida y querida para mi juntaba sus labios con los mios lentamente, y yo no havía nada para evitarlo. Me besó con locura, mientras yo situaba mis manos en su ancha y trabajada espalda. Nos separamos suavemente y al ver su expresión recién caí en la cuenta de lo sucedido: Jake me había besado y yo a él


	5. Viaje

Capitulo IV: Viaje

**Bella P.O.V.**  
Desperte abruptamente, luego de aquel extraño sueño. Realmente nob se que tiene que ver Jake en todo esto, aunque podría ser que a él tampoco lo he visto, ya van como 4 o 5 semanas ya que no lo he visto... Desde que fuimos al cine con Mike, espero que no este enfermo, por que recuerdo que esa noche tenia bastante fiebre. Es temprano así que mejor me volvere a dormir, pero ahora en mi cama, ahy estare más abrigada. Fui a mi pieza y me acoste, me dormi nuevamente, pero lo más extraño de todo es que tube el mismo sueño nuevamente. Pero esta vez el beso de Jake, cuando desperte tube la sensación de que alguien realmente me había besado.  
Estube meditando sobre mi sueño al otro día, por la tarde y lo único que se me ocurre para que Edward y Jake esten conectados en mi sueño es que a ambos no los he visto hace tiempo. Pero sigo sin comprender lo del Beso de Jake, realmente no lo comprendo, y además ¿Por qué Jake?, es decir, esto no tiene sentido, además la sensación de como sus labios se juntaron lentamente con los mios y yo no hice nada por detenerlos, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, bueno, la sensación que tube en ese momento fue tan... real, aunque solo haya durado unos pocos segundos, ya que las dos veces desperte justo después del beso. Tampoco logro comprender si fue un engaño de mi sub-consiente o no, pero realmente tengo la sensación de uqe había alguien besandome hay en mi habitación, pero esto es totalmente imposible, lo único que puede entrar en mi habitación sin que ni yo, ni nadie se de cuenta son ¡los vampiros!. No, no esto es imposible, los Cullen se fueron ya hace muchoy ni siquiera se a donde, James y Laurent estan muertos, y la sola idea de pensar que pudo haber sido Victoria es estupida.  
-Bella! hey!- decia Angela, que había ido a visitarme aquella tarde- ¿estas bien?  
-¿Que?, aa si Angela, todo bien.  
-Es que parecia como si estubieras en algún otro lugar, como si estubieras sumida en un sueño.  
-Ah! es que estaba pensando, más bien meditando sobre algo que me atormenta en parte  
-¿Se puede saber que te atormenta?  
-Preferiría no contarlo  
-OK, espero que resuelvas tu problema

**Edward P.O.V.**  
No se porque hago esto, le prometí a Bella y a mi mismo no volver a Forks, le prometí que sería como si yo nunca hubiera existido, y por más que lo prometí sigo corriendo en dirección a Forks, y lo peor de todo es que no hago nada para evitarlo. Debo proteger a Bella de mi y de las consecuencias que le trae el estar conmigo.- _Esta bien_- Pense- _Ire, la veresin que ella si quiera note que estoy allí y me ire, eso será todo._  
Al llegar a Forks aún era temprano, por la hora Bella debe de estar en el instituto, en clases de Biología con el señor Banner, así que me acerque al instituto y me asome en los pensamientos del Señor Banner, para ver a Bella. Pero ¡que pasaba! Bella no estaba en la clase.  
-_No puede ser, no estan ni el señor Newron, ni la Señorita Swan_- Pensaba el Señor Banner- _Espero que no haya pasado nada malo_  
¡Que! no puede ser, ¡Bella y Mike!, tubo que haber pasafo algo, ya que Jessica tampoco estaba en su clase, así que empecé a buscar sus pensamientos, Jessica y Mike estaban en la Enfermeria, creo que Bella esta con ellos, bueno, si quiero saber que le paso a Bella muy a mi pesar debere usmear en los pensamientos de Mike.  
-_Wow, pobre Bella, creo que la enfermera tiene razón, no se ha alimentado muy bien desde que Cullen se fue, realmente no se que le ve, o más bien que le veía. Menos mal que estaba tras de Bella en el momento en el que se desmayo, ya que pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza_  
-_¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Bella Alimentendose mal? esa no es la Bella que yo conozco_- Seguí escuchando lo que decian, y escuche que la enfermera le daría una licencia para que falatara el resto de la semana, tal vez ya sea mejor que me vaya, pero tengo que verla primero, asé que ire a su casa por la tarde.

Cuando llegue ya había oscurecido, Bella estaba en su pieza, durmiendo... Entre es su pieza como lo hacia antes, y allí estaba ella. Wow se ve tan, he...tan cansada, con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos , que la hacen ver tan cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien en meses y sus ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando ultimamente.  
-Edward! No te vayas! Edward- Decia Bella en sueños  
No puede ser... aún soy un personaje de sus sueños, aunuqe creon que más de sus pesadillas que de los sueños  
-Edward! Edward!  
Oh! esa voz llamandome, no puedo resistirme, no puedo resistir el llamado de Bella  
-Bella Aqui estoy- dije acercandome lentamente a su cama, hablando casi en un susurro  
-Edward!  
No pude resistir más y en ese momento la bese, sus labios seguían siendo tan dulces o más aún de lo que recordaba. Justo en el momento en que me separe de sus labios eslla volvio a hablar  
-Jake- Dijo, al Escuchar esto, senti como me derrumbaba en mi interior  
Después de esto sali de su habitación, ya que comenzo a despertar, mire desde fuera, ella desperto abruptamente, parecia desconcertada por algúna razón, espero que no haya notado mi presencia, sera mejor que me marche, y que no regrese nunla más ya que al parecer Bella es muy feliz con Jake.  
¿A donde ir ahora? Creo que lo mejor es ir lo más lejos que sea posible de Bella. Pero que estoy hablando, debon admitir que no puedo estar lejos de Bella, pero debo alejarme de ella, por su bien, es muy peligroso para ella estar cerca de mi.

**Jake P.O.V.**  
Extraño a Bella, pero no puedo dejar La Push por ahora, y menos puedo dejar a la manada, además es muy peligrosoir a ver a Bella, Sam me lo ha dicho tantas veces, odio esconderle esto a Bella, pero Sam me lo ha prohibido, y no puedo desobedecer al Alfa por más que quiera.  
Se que Bella descubriria nuestro secreto si tubiera la oportunidad, pero no se la han dado- _Eso es! En ningún momento me prohibieron darle pistas de lo que somos para que lo averigüe_  
Iba a comenzar a idear mi plan cuando oí unos aullidos.  
-_Genial_- pensé -_Justo ahora que planeaba como contarle a Bella_


	6. El Acantilado

Capitulo V: El Acantilado

Recorde lo que Jake me dijo la otra vez sobre el Salto de Acantilado, me gustaria ir ahora, pero me parece que va a llover.  
-_Creo que lo llamaré_- pensé en ese momento dirigiéndome al telefono y marcando su número- _Excelente, no hay nadie Oh espera..._  
-Alo?  
-Alo, Bella?  
-Si, Billy eres tu?  
-Si  
-Billy, esta Jake?  
-Hemm...Si, pero...- al parecer estaba un poco desesperado... es como si estubiera ocultando algo- le dire que llamaste. Adios Bella  
-Eh si, Ad...- No alcance a terminar, ya que me colgó  
Estoy harta de esperar, ire esta tarde al acantilado con o sin Jake, así que tome mis cosas, me subi a mi Chevy y me encamine al acantilado, cuando iba a mitad de camino se puso a llover, pero esto no me detendría.  
Al llegar a la cima del acantiladome pare un rato para pensarlo, pero sigo queriendo tirarme, y lo hare. Justo en ese momento empecé a sentir aquella vocesita que me advertia que no debia hacerlo, aquella voz que hace tanto no escuchaba, aquella voz tan dulce y aterciopelada que me gustaba tanto, aque4lla voz era de... de Edward.  
-Bella no te atrevas!  
-No me interesa lo que digas Edward- en ese momento comencé a tomar vuelo para el gran salto  
-Bella, vuelve aquí en este instante- Comencé a correr- Bella!!- y salte  
Wow!, esta sensación de libertad, de poder volar, es tan reconfortante. Aún podía sentir la voz de Edward en mi cabeza gritando mi nombre. Trate de silenciarlasy hacer caso omiso a ellas. El agua estaba cada evz más cerca de mi, pero me gustaria que no llegara nunca, ya que se siente tan agradable el caer. En ese momento entre al agua, con tal fuerza que me undí y no lograba salir a flote, además la tormenta lo dificultaba más aún, pero pude sentir su voz nuevamente, tratando de ayudarme a reaccionar.  
-Bella! Por Favor Bella!! Nada, debes nadar Bella!!  
Creo que por primera vez desde que la oígo le hice caso y empecé a nadar, lamentablemente la corriente era muy fuerte y no sirvio de mucho mi esfuerzo.  
-Bella no te rindas, por favor.  
Seguí intentando, hazta que salí a flote, pero me undía y volvia a salir a flote, me costaba demasiado respirar y la lluvia me dificultaba la visión... Pero veo algo, es como cabello rojo... no puedo más creo que ya no puedo....  
-Bella! Bella Reacciona por favor!! Bella- Me decia una voz familiar- Bella!  
-Jake?  
-Oh! Bella por fin despiertas!  
-Que paso?  
-Que que paso?!!- Dijo él, parecia algo enojado- Bella casi mueres ahogada por tirarte del Acantilado con este tiempo!  
-Y como salí?  
-Yo te saque  
-Wow Gracias  
-Creo que será inutil preguntar por que lo hiciste, así que creo que lo mejor será llevarte a tu casa  
-OK  
Al llegar a mi casa aún estaba muy empapada, antes de despedirme de Jake recién me di cuenta de uqe había crecido, y bastante.  
-Wow Jake, como creces Chico!  
-Ah! si, creo que he crecido un poco  
-Un poco!, de que hablas ya casi mides lo mismo que Edw...- Me callé tras el recuerdo de aquel nombre.  
-Hemm. si bueno, creo que sera mejor que te cambies ropa si no quieres enfermarte.  
-Espera ahy chico, tú me debes una explicación  
-Sobre que?  
-Como que sobre que?- dije un poco irritada- Ya no contestas mis llamadas, y cuando estas en casa estas ocupado, se puede saber por que??  
-Creo que ya es hora de irme Bella, Adios  
-Hey! Jake!  
No alcancé a preguntarle nada más ya que me ignoro, además ya me había dado frío y necesitaba ropa seca


	7. El Secreto

Capitulo VI: El Secreto

Alice P.O.V.

M e asegure nuevamente de que Bella estuvieta bien, pero lo que me mostro mi visión, no era lo que yo esperaba encontrarme, lo que vi me aterro tanto que no pude resistir el impulso de soltar un chillido agudo de horror.  
Lo que vi, realmente dificil de creer: Veía claramente a Bella corriendo y de la nada saltando hacía el vacio, ¡¡ella acababa de saltar de un acantilado!!... Al caer al mar, se comenzaba a hundir y no lograba salir a flote, y para empeorarlo más había una tormenta horrible, ella no sobreviria a esto!. ¿¿En que estaba pensando Bellacuando decidio saltar??... Lo que ví después de eso me pertubo más aún, ya que ahora Bella luchaba por salir del agua, o por lo menos por lograr flotar, pero no ll lograba, ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios se esta ahogando! Esto era horrible, estaba viendo morir a mi mejor amiga y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. La impotencia era tal que grite desesperadamente su nombre.  
-¡Bellaaa!- logre chillar al deshacerme de esa visión-.  
-¡Alice!-grito Jasper, que de repente había aparecido a mi lado- Alice que viste??!!  
-¿Bella?-murmuro Esme acercandose a mi con la preocupación tallada en el rostro- Alice! ¿que le ha pasado a Bella?  
En ese momento les conte toda mi visión, todo lo que había visto, detalle por detalle, les explique todo lo mejor que pude. El rostro de Esme cambio drasticamente, su expresión cambio de preocupación a horror, y del horror al dolor.  
-Por favor, Esme- le suplique- no le digas nada de esto a Edward, recuerda que mis visiones pueden cambiar. Ire a averiguar-.  
-Esta bien- Dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarce- pero debes llamarme apenas sepas algo.  
-No lo dudes- le asegure

Jake P.O.V.

Debo encontrar la forma de decirle esto a Bella, realmente ya no soporto esconderle este secreto más tiempo, debo planear paso por paso lo que haré, pero como humano, ya que si me transformo los demás sabran mi plan y le hirán con el chisme a Sam, para que me lo impida.  
-¿Como se lo explico?- decia hablando con mi mismo en mi habitacion-Ya me lo imagino.  
_"-Hola Bella, solo llamaba para decirte que soy un estupido perro mutante. Hemm... Bueno solo era eso, te veo mañana"_  
-Ja!- me reí-.  
Eso es realmente estúpido jajajaja!... Aunque aunque lo quisiera no podría decircelo así ya que Sam ya había dado la orden de que se lo podía decir... no directamente por lo menos, ya que no se especifico. Y otra posible "confeción" llgo a mi mente.  
_"-Hola Bella, a que no sabes la última. Soy un maldito lobo, si, bueno nos vemos"_  
Jajajaja!... Eso era aún peor que la primera idea! era más estupido e incoherente sin dudas. Bueno, pero volvere al plan original: "Darle pistas a Bella, para que ella lo descubra sola", ya que así estare cumpliendo la orden de Sam, y al mismo tiempo, Bella podrá por fin saber la verdad y tendría que dejar de ocultarme de ella. Esto sería realmente beneficioso para ambos, ya que yo dejaría de inflinjir la promesa que le hice: "No hacerla sufrir jamás" y podríamos volver a ser los grandes amigos que sin duda eramos antes de que toda esta estupidez surgiera efecto sobre mi.  
Podríamos volver a vivir los buenos tiempos, esos en los que Bella y yo eramos lo más unido que podía existir en este estupido pueblo. Unidos como amigos, sin ningún chupasangre rondando por allí... Todo se lo debo a esé estupido Chupasangre que decidió ser tan estúpido como para dejarla, ya que si no se hubiera ido, quiza jamás nos habríamos vuelto tan amigos.  
-Eso es!!-grité de repente- Bella solo debe recordar, no debe hacer nada más que recordar!  
En ese momento comenzé a recordar que la vez en que ella vino a La Push con sus amigos, le conte las leyendas quileutes, en especial la que hablaba de los fríos, y la que contaba que supuestamente nuestros antepasados desendieron de los lobos, ella solo debía unir las piezas de la forma correcta.


	8. La Verdad

Capitulo VII: La Verdad

Al llegar a casa el telefono estaba sonando como loco  
-Alo?  
-Alo, si, Bella?  
-Jake, eres tu?  
-Hemm... si, eh... Bella estaras en casa esta tarde??  
-Si, creo que si ¿Porque?  
-Ya lo veras  
-Hemm... ok  
-Bella... solo debes recordar... porfavor, solo recuerda  
-Recordar!?, recordar qe??-pero qede a mitad de frase, por que él ya había colgado

Sorprendida por el cimportamiento de Jake me qede pensando un momento en lo qe él había dicho... dijo "Recuerda", pero recordar qe... eso no lo dijo. Mientras pensaba decidi comenzar a hacer la cena para Charlie, decidi cocinar: Pure con salsa y pollo dorado al horno  
Cuando el pollo estaba casi listo, senti que arañaban la puerta, pense qe era Jacob, pero al ir a abrirla me lleve una sorpresa de miedo al darme cuenta que lo que estaba frente la puerta ni siquiera era humano, sino un enorme y aterrorizador lobo café. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, esos ojos, me eran tan familiares, tanto, que al reconocerlos casi no resisto el impulso de avalanzarme sobre aquel lobo.  
_"Solo debes recordar"_ habia dicho Jacob. Claro ahora todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar, recordé lo qe él queria, él queria hacerme recordar nuestra conversacion en La Push, cuando el me conto la verdad sobre Los Cullen, esa misma noche, el me había contado más historias, qe recorde justo ahora. Entre ellas un mito en el que se decia que supuestamente su trobu desendia de los lobos. Al encajar las piezas del puzle, me quede totalmente helada, que helada, congelada, paralizada... eso era quedarse corto. Me quede más rato mirandolo con una cara de boba.  
-J...Jake??- pregunte- eres tu??  
El gran lobo me miro fijamente y solo asintio, cuando hizo esto, fue como si me callera un balde de agua fría encima... Mi amigo era un LOBO!!  
-Oh! Por Dios!- fui lo único que consegui decir- pero... pero como!!??... Osea esto esta de locos!  
De repente el gran lobo dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia los arboles.  
-Jake! A donde vas?  
Pero el me ignoro y se sumergio en esa espesa jungla de arboles hazta que lo perdi de vista. Me quede afuera, mirando el lugar en el que aquel lobo que, al parecer era mi gran amigo. No me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros hazta que corrio un gran viento, que tambien me ayudo a darme cuenta que estaba totalmente empapada, por lo que decidí entrar a la casa y secarme.  
Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, algo se interpuso en el camino de la puerta, y no me permitio cerrarla, me di la vuelta para ver que era ... y ahy estaba él, había vuelto, solo que en su forma humana por así decirlo, estaba ahy, era Jake, mi amigo, mi sol personal, había vuelto.  
-Jake!- grite, y me avalance sobre él  
-Wow Bella-dijo el, algo sorprendido- no pense que reaccionarias así, más bien pense que al verme como lobo, me cerrarias la puerta en las narices y que además te pondrías a chillar como loca  
-Digamos que tengo un gusto por lo sobrenatural, pero dime, ¿En verdad eres un lobo?  
-Un lobo... bueno, no exactamente, más bien soy un licántropo  
-Un lican que??  
-Licantropo Bella, es decir que me transformo en lobo  
-Ah Vale, si con lo de la luna llena ii todo eso ¿no?  
-No Bella... Me transformo cuando yo quiero, o cuando me enojo demaciado y pierdo el control  
-Vale, vale- dije ya algo confundida  
-Hemm... Bella  
-Dime  
-Que es ese olor?, huele como si algo se estubiera quemando  
-Mierda! el pollo  
-¿Que pollo?  
-Como que ¿que pollo? pues la cena de Charlie, sopenco  
En ese momento sali corriendo a la cocina a apagar el horno.  
-Estupendo, se arruino la cena  
-Wow, lo siento Bells  
-Ya, vale, no importa, creo que tendré que hacer pescado para acompañar al pure  
-Excelente pescado... te importa si me quedo a ayudar?  
-Jake, no tienes que disimular, si te ckieres quedar para charlar adelanre, pero solo si me cuentas más de que va ese rollo del lobo  
-Trato

Así que prepare el pescado, mientras él me contaba más sobre su nueva vida, la manada, y todas esas cosas lobunas.

Al llegar Charlie, quedo totalmente encantado, al ver que estaba con Jake, al ver que eramos amigos nuevamente.  
Así que a Charlie se le ocurrio invitar a Billi a cenar, para que pudiera estar más tiempo con Jake.


	9. Una muerte y una visita inesperada

Capitulo VIII: Una muerte y una visita inesperada   
Estaba con Jake en el garage, cuando llego Sam con una cara... Wow!! se veía realmente mal  
-Que paso Sam?- pregunto Sam  
-Es Harry  
-Harry... Harry Clearwater??-pregunte algo extrañada por el tono de su voz  
-Si, bueno... hoy en la mañana le ha dado un ataque al corazón ... y murio hace algunos minutos  
-OH! por Dios! Pobre Sue- dijo Jake  
-Y que hay de Seth y Leah... como se lo estan tomando??  
-Por ahora estan tranquilos, además Charlie y Billi estan con ellos en estos momentos  
-Rayos! Charlie. Jake, creo que sera mejor que me vaya...  
-Si Bella, creo qe es lo mejor  
-Ok... Nos vemos chicos  
Me monte en mi Chevy y me dirigi a casa

Si me escuchas... te extraño  
si me oyes ahora...te necesito  
donde te fuiste porque aun estas?  
todos saben que algo anda mal  
los alambres fueron cortados y estoy sola

Al llegar a casa la sorpresa me invadio totalmente. Casi me desmayo del impacto al ver aquel auto, ese auto que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa, ese auto que me causo tanta impresion, no era nada más ni nada menos que el auto de Carlisle, estaba segura, reconoceria ese auto en cualquier lugar. Esto me recordo que hace ya bastante tiempo no escuchaba aquella voz, aquella voz tan dulce, aterciopelada, seductora y acurrucadora. El shock que me produjo ver aquel auto en ese lugar me hizo llorar, así que decidi subirme a mi Chevy i encaminarme al unico "refugio" que tenia en estos momentos... La Push, debía hablar con Jake, las lagrimás me volvian el camino borroso.

se que cada vez nos acercamos mas  
se que vuelves por mi esta vez  
esta vez

Golpee la puerta de su casa, y después de un rato salio Jake, me quedo mirando totalmente extrañado... ¿Que cara tendria yo en estos momentos?, no se, solo se que estaba llorando y no podia controlar mis lágrimas.  
-Jake!- solloce, y me colgué de su cuello  
-Bella, que... que paso?, pense que te habías ido derecho a casa!  
-Bueno, si, lo hice... pero... pero ese auto!!... ese auto... no puedo... no lo... no lo resisto!!  
-¿Ese auto?- dijo confundido- un momento Bella... de que me estas hablando! ¿Que auto?  
-El de Carlisle!! Jake el auto de Carlisle!! estaba fuera de mi casa!  
-Que!?- dijo exsaltandose por complero, senti como le comenzaron a temblar las manos- Bella, cariño, estas segura de que era SU auto??  
-Por supuesto! reconoceria ese auto en cualquier lugar del mundo!  
-Debo... Bella, yo debo decircelo a Sam  
-No...! Jake, porfavor no me dejes!!  
-Tranquila Bella, Sam debe estar en forma humana, lo llamare, y si no, bueno llamare a alguien más y le mandare un mensaje- y me guiño un ojo  
-OK-fue lo unico que consegui decir  
-Bella... amor- dijo con un tono de preocupación, me tomo la cara y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara- no podrás aplazar esto para siempre, si alguno de ellos vino a visitarte, debe ser por algo ¿no crees?  
-Si, pero... pero yo no quiero hacer esto sola!  
-¿Que tal si llamo a Samy luego... bueno luego te acompaño a acerle frente a tu visita inesperada?-asenti levemente- Bells, cariño- yo agache la mirada- Mirame- dijo y tomo mis rostro entre sus manos- Bells, no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño... ¿Entendiste?- asentí  
Jake entro, tomo el teléfonoy llamo a Sam, le conto lo que había visto, y le aviso qe me acompañaria a "averiguar que pasaba", aunque a mi no me engañaba para nada, sabia que si Jake se llegaba a topar con... con E.. Edw... Edward- me dolio el pecho al pensar en este nombre- trataría de destrozarlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitaste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vez que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

Al llegar a mi casa con Jake, el auto seguía allí, pero ahora la sorpresa que me invadio fue doble, al ver el auto que se encontraba detrás de esé, en el momento que lo vi, senti como me caía en pedazos, como me caía un balde de agua totalmente congelada. Todo esto, era por la culpa de aquel auto que se encontraba justo atrás de el de Carlisle... era el auto de Edward, aquel volvo plateado, en el que yo había viajado tantas veces al instituto. Jake, al ver este auto, con la cara llena de duda y frustración al ver mi rostro, decidió encaminarce a aquel auto para ver si podía averiguar de quien era.  
-Es de... Es de... Ed.. Edward- consegui decir, con mucho esfuerzo por quedarme en una pieza  
Jake comenzo a temblar de pies a cabeza, y las combulsiones fueron cada vez más fuertes  
-Jake-me aceque a él como pude- Jake, por favor, calmate, escuchame Jake!, porfavor calmate  
-Bella, si me topo con el- solto un gruñido- no se si podré controlarme más que ahora  
-Jake, yo se que podrás, porfavor, dijiste que me acompañarias  
-Se lo que dije Bella, pero... porfavor no entres, es demaiado peligroso...y tu sabes que lo es... y no solo físicamente  
-Lo se, Jake, lo se. Pero tu lo dijiste, no puedo aplazar esto por siempre, a algo se debe su visita ¿no?

tu voz llega y desaparece  
no puedo creerlo,es tan frustrante  
porque nunca pareces entender  
y me dejas ir a tus brazos  
y que se siente estar solo?

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, con Jake pisandome los talones. Al entrar, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, busque el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo encontraba. De repente la luz se encendio de subito y en la penumbra del living, donde la luz no llegaba del todo logre ver dos sombras, que se acercaban lentamente hacia mi. La más proxima a la luz, era una sombra baja, se veía delgada y menuda, parecia fragil, su caminar era como un baile, inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba, pero no me lo creí hazta que cruzo la habitación y quedo a la vista su rostro  
-Bella?-pregunto ella con un tono algo raro... ¿Estaba sorprendida?- ¿Realmente eres tu?  
-Alice!-Chille- Oh Alice! ¿Quien voy a ser si no?  
Trate de avalanzarme sobre ella, pero la mano de Jake estaba firme a mi cintura, y sus manos estaban temblando. Lo mere a la cara, frunciendo el ceño, pero el parecia estar mirando hacia la nada, seguí su mirada, y me encontre con la sorpresa de que estaba mirando a la otra sombra, que había quedado en la penumbra, trate de adivinar quien era, o más bien comprobar si era la persona que yo creía que era, pero mis deviles ojos no lograron ver nada más que una sombra alta.  
-Bella!, pero como, pense que... bueno-dudo Alice- que habías muerto... Bella te vi morir!!  
-Que yo que! ¿de donde sacaste eso Alice?  
-Es que Bella te vi!!... en unas de mis visiones... saltando de un acantilado!!, te vi caer al mar!!, Bella te estabas ahogando...te vi morir, ¿Sabes lo duro que resulta ver como morias ahogada y no poder hacer nada?  
-Ah!.. eso  
-Ah eso- repitio alice, en un tono totalmente sarcastico  
-Era solo salto de acantilado... es algo raro, lo hacen los chicos en La Push... pero bueno, hubiera sido cierta si no hubiera aparecido Jake, él me salvo  
-Quien?-miro a Jake e hizo una mueca como si algo apestara-Ah, vale el perro  
-A quien vienes a tratar de perro sanguijuela??  
-A ti, no se nota??  
-Vale, Vale- interrumpi

se que cada vez nos acercamos mas  
se que vuelves por mi esta vez  
esta vez

-Ya va Alice!-dijo la voz de la sombra que aún se encontraba en la penumbra- Ya arruinaste el trato, y todo por no fijarte en un estúpido perro  
Aquella voz me pillo totalmente desprevenida y con la guardia baja  
-Ed..Edward??  
Jake pego un gruñido, y nuevamente comenzo a temblar igual como lo había echo al ver el auto de Edward, de pies a cabeza, y me apreto aún más de la cintura, tan fuerte que comezo a lastimarme  
-Jake!-dije un poco desesperada- Ya va Jake!, que me lastimas hombre!- le pegue en el brazo, pero al parecer le hizo tanto daño como si, la que le hubiera pegado, hubiera sido una hormiga pequeña y diminuta  
-Ya va chucho!-rugio Edward-sacale tus garras de encima... AHORA!-en ese momento Edward salio de entre las sombras, y pude ver su rostro, tan perfecto como siempre, parecio que nunca se hubiera alejado de mi, como si la última vez que lo vi hubiera sido ayer  
-Tu no te metas malfito chupasangre!-dijo Jake, dejando de apretarme- Yo nunca la dejare por un maldito capricho como tu- parecio como si le hubiera escupido las palabras en la cara- ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de dejarla, ni siquiera de lastimarla, ni física ni EMOCIONALMENTE!!-destaco mucho esta última palabra

-Eso no te incumbe a ti, perro sarnoso!  
Yo todavia estaba totalmente paralizada, desde que vi su rostro nuevamente, quede totalmente embobada, practicamente paralizada, petrificada  
-Edward-interrumpio Alice-Charlie llegara en unos 10 minutos, debemos irnos ahora YA!  
-No! Alice No!por favor No!-fue lo unico que consegui decir  
-Tranquila... Bella, volveremos mañana... esto no se quedara así... no te libraras de mi regaño así de facil  
-Un momento- interrumpio Jake-¿Volveremos?...¿él...él tambien?-pregunto señalando a Edward, como si su nombre fuera uno de los improperios más grotescos del universo  
-Si chucho!¿Estas sordo acaso?... ella dijo claramente _nosotros_  
Jake comenzo a temblar entero

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vezz que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

-Jake, creo que seta mejor que tu tambien te marches... si Charlie te ve así, podria sospechar  
El interpelado me miro fijamente a los ojos, como si lo que lo hubiera insultado de la peor forma existente, luego de mirarme otro momento salio de la habitación, y Edward lo siguio, por lo que yo quede sola con Alice en la habitación  
-Bella...¿estas bien?  
-Creo que si-dije entre sollosos  
-Oh Bella- dijo Alice secando con sus gelidos dedos unas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos y corrian torpemente por mis mejillas

si alguna vez encuentras lo que estas buscando  
estare esperando alli,,estare alli

-Alice! te extrañe tanto!!- dije sin aguantar más el llanto  
-Yo tambien Bella... pero debo marcharme antes de que llegue Charlie... ya hablaremos mañana  
-Ok...Prometelo  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Pues que volveran mañana  
-Bella... Te doy mi palabra  
Sali para despedirme de ella. Al salir el volvo de Edward ya no se encontraba allí, tampoco estaba Jake... Igualmente me quede en la puerta para mirar como el auto de Carlisle se alejaba por aquella calle.

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vezz que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

Rato despues llego Charlie  
-Charlie... lamento tanto lo de Harry  
-Yo igual querida... fue tan... inesperado, ayer estaba perfectamente. Pensar que ayer estube practicamente 2 horas charlando con el por telefono  
-Lo se... nadie lo esperaba  
Luego de servirle la cena, le invente una excusa para irme a mi habitación, ya que estaba totalmente exausta por todo lo que había pasado hoy, así que me quede dormida rápidamente

Si me escuchas... te extraño  
si me oyes ahora...te necesito  
donde te fuiste porque aun estas?  
todos saben que algo anda mal  
los alambres fueron cortados y estoy sola

se que cada vez nos acercamos mas  
se que vuelves por mi esta vez  
esta vez

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vezz que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

tu voz llega y desaparece  
no puedo creerlo,es tan frustrante  
porque nunca pareces entender  
y me dejas ir a tus brazos  
y que se siente estar solo?

se que cada vez nos acercamos mas  
se que vuelves por mi esta vez  
esta vez

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vezz que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

si alguna vez encuentras lo que estas buscando  
estare esperando alli,,estare alli

alguna vez me quisiste?  
alguna vez me necesitste?  
lo se te fuiste sin despedirte  
y esta bien, siempre habra otro dia  
y cada vez que me quieras  
y cada vezz que me veas  
no creo que quieras decir adios  
pero esta bien,siempre habra otro dia

Canción: Another Day  
Grupo: Paramore


	10. El Secuestro

Capitulo IX: El Secuestro

Había quedado con Angela para terminar unos deberes de lengua que nos quedaban por terminar, y ya que las vacaciones terminarían ya muy pronto, quería terminarlas ahora. Por lo que me pase toda la mañana donde Angela  
Al aparcar frente a mi casa, me sorprendió ver la luz del porche encendida, pero no había ningún auto aparcado en la calle además del mío, ni siquiera el coche patrulla de Charlie en el garaje. Me dirigí lentamente a la casa y entre  
-Papa?-pregunte a medida que entraba-¿Eres tu?  
-Lamento informarte que no es así- dijo una voz totalmente desconocida para mi- pero tu... de veras acompañarme querida  
-Qu... ¿quien eres tu?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia amor  
En ese momento sentí un golpe agudo en la cabeza, todo se torno borroso, y luego todo se torno negro, estaba segura de que me había desmayado. Luego de un reto entre en un sueño, raro, era una conversación, se escuchaban dos voces, aunque talvez no era un sueño, y esa conversación si estaba ocurriendo, a unos metros de mi.  
-Patrick-dijo una voz femenina, su voz eran como campanas- quien es esta chica?  
-Tranquila Jazmín, es alguien que necesito para poder vengarme de un maldito bastardo, ese maldito infeliz que me convirtió en esta cosa que soy ahora. Edward Cullen me las va a pagar, va a lamentar el día en que decidió jugar al Héroe, va a lamentar el no haber acabo con migo en el instante, va a lamentar el haberse olvidado de mi. Esa maldita chica casi era mía cuando llegó, trato de matarme, pero algo lo frenó, lo detuvo, y se fue, y hay quede yo, y después de tres malditos días de sufrimiento desperté convertido en esta cosa!  
-Patrick, no has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Quién es esta chica?  
-Esta chica, mi querida Jazmín es la novia de ese bastardo  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Pero si es una humana!  
-Lo se, y ella también sabe lo que somos  
-Pero ¡estas secuestrando a una humana! Estas poniendo en riesgo nuestra existencia, por que, esta bien, ella sabe lo que somos, ¿pero que tal su familia?¿y sus amigos?¿Que hay de los demás?  
-Jazmín… Edward vive por esta chica, vendrá a buscarla antes de que sus amigos y familia siquiera se enteren de que desapareció. Le dejé una nota, el vendrá, lo mato, dejamos libre a la chica y san se acabo  
-¡Pero la chica hablara!  
-No lo hará por dos razones. Primero: No querrá que su familia y amigos sepa que existan cosas como nosotros, y segundo, no lo hará si aprecia su vida y la de sus amigos, en especial la de su familia  
Al escuchar esto se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, se me revolvió entero, así que mejor hablé:  
-No vendrá  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Patrick  
-No vendrá  
-Te escuche niñita, ¿pero como es eso de que no vendrá?-dijo furioso-¿Acaso no aprecia la vida de su querida noviecita?  
-No soy su novia… al menos ya no  
-¡Fantástico Patrick! Secuestraste a una chica que no sirve para nada  
-¿Sabes que Jazmín? Lo que pasa es que no le creo nada a esta mocosa  
-Haz lo que quieras-trate de encogerme de hombros, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba amarrada a una silla  
-Claro que haré lo que quiera, ¡insolente!  
En eso sentí nuevamente un golpe agudo en la cabeza, y volví a perder la conciencia

**Edward P.O.V.**

Hoy volveremos a ver a Bella, ayer se veía... bueno, no puedo decir que se veía excelente, ni siquiera que se veía bien, se veía... mmm... dejemoslo en regular, pero como estaba ahora, no era nada comparado con como se veía en los recuerdos de ese perro  
Bueno, lo he medidato un poco, y no puedo decir que Alice tiene la culpa de haber roto mi _Trato_ con Bella, ya que si Rosalie no me hubieta llamaso para avisarme lo que Alice había visto, de segro que antes de 2 meses yo ya estaría devuelta. Por lo menos decidí venir a averiguar que era lo que realmente había pasado con Bella, al llegar acá me encontre con Alice, que venia a hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo.  
-Alice-dije saliendo de mis pensamientos- ¿a que hora iremos a lo de Bella?  
-Hemm...-dijo ella, mientras hurgaba en el futuro de Bella  
En la visión, estaba Bella junto a Angela, estaban haciendo unos deberes de Lengua  
-Creo que será mejor que vayamos como a las 6, ya que creo que estarán en lo de los deberes toda la mañana, y habrá que darle tiempo para que coma algo y no se, para que haga sus cosas  
-¿Y a las 5?  
-Edward!... Esta bien!!

A las 3:00 ya estaba harto de las espera, y lo peor es que aún quedaban 2 horas de espera y agonía... ya harto de esperar le pregunte a Alice  
-Alice... ¿Esta desocupada ahora?...Creo que será mejor ir ahora, ya que debemos hablar bastante, y tendremos que irnos antes de uqe llegue Charlie  
Alice me miro con una cara de pocos amigos, y comenzo a urgar nuevamnete el futuro de Bella, en ese momento vimos algo, que definitivamnete no esperabamos, nuevamnete Bella estaba en ¡peligro!, y al parecer uno bastante serio  
La visión era la siguiente:  
_Bella estaba en su casa, acababa de llegar, pero había alguien adentro, no era Charlie, ese alguien le decia algunas cosas, la golpeaba en la cabeza, Bella se desmayaba por causa del golpe, el la tomaba, y se iba_  
Luego todo se trono negro, Alice no pudo ver nada más de Bella, aunque lo intento durante unos minutos, pero no aparecia nada  
Ver aquella visión fue peor que una pelea con Emmet, además la impotencia que me inundo en ese instante por no poder hacer nada, ya que la visión de Alice se iba cumpliendo casi a medida que la veíamos, ya que ese era el futuro más cercano de Bella... Si tan solo lo hubieramos visto antes. Un gruñido salio de lo más profundo de mi pecho, solo por el odio que tenia en ese momento  
No soporte más y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Bella, con la ilusión de encontrar algún rastro que me llevara hacia ese maldito que se llevo a Bella. Al llegar a la casa de Bella, ya no había nada no nadie, solo encontre un aroma reciente, que solo se sentia en el interior de la casa, pero fuera no logre sentirlo, solo había olor a perro mojado. Así que entre y trate de identificar el aroma, no era conocido, pero definitivamente era de un vampiro... ¡Excelente! Bella estaba nuevamente en peligro por mi culpa.  
Comecé a recorrer la casa en busca de alguna otra pista, a lo mejor había salido por alguna ventana, o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que encontre fue una nota en la cocina, que al parecer estaba dirigida a mi, decia:  
_Si quieres que tu chica este a salvo, te saldrá caro, pensandolo bien, no, te saldrá bastante barato, lo que quiero, lo tienes, solo tienes que dejarme quitartela... quiero tu vida, tu existencia, o como quieras llamarla. Pero si no consigo la tuya, creo que tendré que conformarme con ella... Tienes hasta mañana al anochecer...¿Crees que no soy capas de matarla? No me hagas comprobartelo... Cuando te decidas llamame al..._  
Al final aparecia un número telefónico, cuendo estaba a punto de llamar alguien golpeo la puerta, la mente que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era de Jacob, al parecer queria llevarse a Bella a La Push, antes de que llegaramos con Alice. Al salir me tope con Jake de pies a Cabeza  
Me dirigí hacia mi auto, para irme donde Alice, y llamar a este idiora qe se la llevo  
-¿Donde esta?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Sabes de quien hablo chipasangre  
-¿Bella?... Bueno, pues la verdad es que no se  
-Edward!-dijo él, al entender mi estado de animo-¿Que paso?  
-Nada que te incumba  
-Dime que paso!  
-Secuestraron a Bella chucho... eso es lo que paso ¡Estas feliz ahora!  
-¿Que hicieron que?!  
-Lo que escuchaste perrito, algún maldito vino hacia acá y se la llevo  
-Estoy seguro de que fue una sanguijuela, eso explicaria el otro hedor que hay, además del tuyo  
-Si, fue un vampiro, le vi la cara en la visión de Alice, y además dejo una nota para mi, pero no se que tiene que ver conmigo, estoy seguro de no haber visto antes a ese vampiro  
-Dejame ver la nota  
-La nota no te incumbe, ni nada de este problema  
-Todo lo que tenga qye ver con Bella me incumbe sanguijuela!  
Le pase la nota, la leyo y luego añadio  
-¿Y que esperas para llamarlo?  
-Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando llegaste tú a interrumpir  
En ese momento hoy un coche doblar en la esquina, estaba seguro de uqe era Charlie, estoy seguro de que este perro también lo escucho  
-Mierda! Charlie!-dijo Jake

-Te recuerdo que ese no es un un problema real, el problema es ver que le dirás para que no sospeche nada de Bella  
-Que ¿que le diré? y ¿que hay de tí?¿Por que yo?  
-Hasta donde el sabe yo estoy en Los Angeles, y tu verás que le dices, tú por que me acabas de decir que todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella te incumbe  
-Pero...¿No deberiamos decircelo a Charlie?  
-Si, claro que buena idea-dije en tono sarcástico- _"Hey Charlie, sabes que? Yo soy un vampiro, él es un maldito perro y un vampiro acaba de sucuestrar a tu hija"_ ¿Que tal suena eso?  
-Muy gracioso, estoy hablando en serio  
-No, recuersda que él es policia, la secuestrada es su hija, lo que quiere decir que hará todo lo posible para encontrarla, lo que no nos combiene para nada, ya que podría haberiguar cosas que no debe por que saber  
-Pero Edward, no sabemos donde esta!¿Como la rescataremos!?  
-¿Disculpa? Rescataremos me suena a plural  
-Es plural idiota!, escucha idiota, desde el momento en que decidiste marcharte y dejarla acá, decidí hacerme responsable de su cuidado en un 100%, por así decirlo  
-Si, esta bien, pero adivina que! Ya volvi!  
-Eso no cambia nada! Que vuelvas no hará que los últimos meses se borren de nustras mentes! no hará que olvidemos lo mal que estubo Bella!!-mientras decia esto, recibí un torrente de imagenes de Bella, en las que se veía mal, pésimo, peor que pésimo, eso fue definitivamente un golpe bajo, me ataco con un sin fin de recuerdos, se veía mal... parecia zombi... aunque eso es quedarse corto  
Sentimos como Charlie comenzaba a aparcarse fuera de la casa  
-Me iré a esconder, más te vale inventar algo bueno, o por lo menos creíble... solo espero que sepas mentir mejor que Bella  
-Si, sera mejor que corras, maldita sanguijuela  
Subi hasta la habitación de Bella y sali por la ventana, y segui la conversación entre Jake y Charlie por la mente del perro

Charlie entro y miro a Jake, lo saludo, recorrio la casa entera en busca de Bella, y al no encontrar ni un solo rastro de ella, fue hacía Jake que no se había movido un solo centimetro  
-Jake-dijo con un tono un poco furioso  
-Dime Charlie-Dijo el interpelado con un claro tono de nerviosismo en la voz  
-¿Donde Esta Bella?


	11. ¿Donde esta Bella?

Capitulo X: ¿Donde esta Bella?

Edward P.O.V.

-Jake!-repitio Charlie-¿Donde esta Bella?

-Hemm... Charlie-"pues no se, vino un maldito chupasangre y se la llevo a quien sabe donde"---(Eso lo penso)

-Siiii... Jake ¿Donde Esta Bella?

-Pues... Salio con Emily!... Si, eso, dijo que te avisara. Emily le pidio que la acompañara a comprar no se que cosa y se fueron a Seattle, si no lo encontraban allí, creo que iran mañana a Olimpic, y pasado a Port Angeles... así que quizas mañana y pasado tambien se quede donde Emily... ya que hoy si se queda con ella

-Ah! OK

-Ok...yo... yo ya me voy

-Esta bien, cuidate muchacho

-Si claro

Eso estuvo cerca, bueno, ahora a llamar a este mal nacido que secuestro a mi angel

Al llegar a casa me encontre con Alice hablando por telefono, al parecer con Esme, le estaba contando todo lo ocurrido

Me acerque a Alice, y le susurre

-Alice ¿Has averiguado algo?

Ella solo nego con la cabeza

-OK

Así que en ese momento decidí llamar a este tipo, marque el número, pero aparecia la operadora, diciendo que el telefono estaba apagado

-Mierda!

Lo intente varias veces más con el mismo resultado, simplemente el telefono al que llamaba estaba apagado. Al otro día lo intente nuevamente, pero esta vez me contestaron

-Diga

-¿En donde la tienes bastardo?!

-Tranquilom este es mi juego, por lo tanton son mis reglas

-Dejame hablar con ella!!

-mmm... dejame pensar... NO!-dijo con una voz cortante

-Infeliz!

-NOOOO!!-era un grito que provenia del otro lado de la linea, era un grito ahogado, era un grito de Bella-PORFAVOR NOOO!!!-gritaba ella horrorizada

De repente se sintio un golpe seco, un nuevo grito de Bella, otro golpe, y por último, nada, era un silencio sepulcral, Bella se había callado, o más bien la habían callado

-Que le hiciste!!

-¿Quieres salvarla? Es muy facil!, nos vemos a las 4 en en la plaza que esta en el centro de Port Angeles, de ahy nos dirigiremos a un lugar más privado, para resolver tranquilamente nuestro problemita-luego de decir esto colgó

Bella P.O.V.

Al Despertar seguía en aquella incomoda silla, aún amarrada de pies y manos, solo que ahora me encontraba con una venda en la boca, que me impedia hablar. Todo estaba oscuro, por lo que deduje que ya había anochecido

Trate de moverme, de desatarme, de hacer algo, pero lo único que conseguí fue caerme, con silla y todo, y me azoté el rostro contra el suelo. La rabia y la impotencia me fueron consumiendo poco a poco, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me comenzaron a arder los ojos de tanto llorar. Finalmente me quede dormida.

Al otro día desperte en un lugar distinto, no era la misma sala de estar de ayer, ni tampoco estaba en la silla, ahora me enontraba en una cama, pero seguia atada, por lo menos so tenía esa maldita mordaza en la boca. En ese momento comenzó a sonar un telefono.

-¿Aló?-dijo Patrick-Tranquilo, es mi juego, mis reglas- comencé a pensar, y deduje que tal vez, solo tal vez se tratase de Edward- mmm… dejame pensar… No!

Se me acerco Jazmín con algo en la mano, algo que no lograba reconocer, pero por la forma en que me lo estaba acercando, no me gustó para nada

-NOOO!!-grite desesperadamente, esperando que ojala la persona que estuviera al otro lado del telefono escuchara- Por favor No!!

-Callate ya mocosa-susurro Jazmín

En ese momento ella me abofeteo, fue como si me hubieran dado con un fierro, no pude evitar un grito ahogado, ella, al parecer harta de mis gritos, me golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, por lo que ahora perdí la conciencia.

Al despertar, solo estaba Jazmín a la vista, yo seguía en la cama, aún amarrada y ahora me encontraba nuevamente con la maldita mordaza en la boca. No se cuantas horas llevaba acá… Charlie, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿sabrá siquiera que me han secuestrado?... Espero que no, es muy peligroso que Charlie se enterará de cosas como estás

Vi como Jazmín comenzaba a acercarse a mi poco a poco, se quedó mirandome unos segundos, en eso sonó su telefono celular

-Dime Patrick… pero ¡¿como?! Creí que dejaríamos libre a la chica después de matarlo… pero… esta bien- y colgó- Vamos mocosa- me dijo mientras me quitaba la mordaza y me desataba de esa cama

-¿A dónde?

-Eso si que no te incumbe chiquilla

Luego me vendo los ojos y ya no pude ver nada más, así que ya no se que paso.

Edward POV

Al colgar fui donde Alice

-Alice, ire a por este mal nacido, por favor trata de ver en donde esta Bella

-Ok... hemm Edward-"Esme, Emmet y los demás vienen en camino"

Pegue un bufido y me marche

Llegue a la plaza en Port Angeles en unos 15 minutos, faltaba poco para las 4, así que espere apoyado en el parachoques de mi auto, hasta que vi llegar a un hombre, era Patrick, era el mismo que vi en la vision de Alice, estube a punto de avalanzarme sobre él, pero no lo hice por 2 razones:

1º Había demasiada gente allí

y 2º si lo mataba no sabria donde esta Bella y quizas qe le haría la chica qe estaba con ella

Patrick se me acerco y quedo aunos pasos de mi

-¿Donde esta Bella?¡¿donde la tienes maldito?!

-En este momento, no se el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra, solo se hacia donde se dirige

-¿¡Que!? ¿A donde la llevan?¿Quien la lleva?Respondeme maldito infeliz!!A donde la llevan!!

-Jazmín me esta cumpliendo un favorcito qe le pedi

-¿Por que Bella?¿Por que me quieres a mi?¿Por que por medio de Bella?¿¡Por que!?

-Muy simple... por venganza, es lo único que quiero... Dulce venganza, pero antes de decir más, vamos a un lugar más privado

Nos subimos a mi auto me dio unas indicaciones para llegar al lugar que él queria

-Como te decia, hago esto simplemente por venganza

-De que hablas... vengarte de quien?

-De ti obviamente

-¿Pero porque? Ni siquiera te conozco!

-No como vapiro claro esta

-¿¡Que!? Explicate

-Todo esto por tratar de hacerte el heroe, tú me combertiste en eso!-dijo él- hace unos 70 años más menos... Yo estaba a punto de... terminar mi "trabajo"-enfatizo esta palabra- cuando de repente llega el niño heroe a salvar a la chica y tratar de matar al malvado de la pelicula, claro que cometiste un error: No asegurarte de que estaba completamente muerto- mientras hablaba en sus pensamientos se veían claramente los recuerdos de esta situación y fue en ese momento que lo recordé. Yo lo había atacado justo cuando el intentaba violar a una chica, pero cuando áun no terminaba de beber toda su sangre, me detuvo la proximidad de unos policias, claro pense que ellos se encargarían de él y me marche, pero al parecer me equivoque de principio a fin- Algo te detuvo y yo me quede allí, tirado en la calle, sufrí por 3 malditos días, 72 miserables horas en las que sentía que me quemaba por dentro, y cuando por fin el dolor se fue yo desperté como el monstruo que ahora soy

-Tu ya eras un mounstro... ¡Abusabas de jovenes!

-Ese era problema mio! pero noo, tenía que llegar el chico a meterse en los asuntos qe no le correspondían. Así que por combertirme en esta cosa y robarme mi vida, yo decidí robarte la tuya, ¿Y como hacer eso? Fácil, robandote la razón de tu existencia

-Bella-susurré para mi

-Vaya Correcto! creo que tenemos un ganador-dijo con un tono sarcastico- Bueno, pero mi plan casi se va a la basura cuando la mocosa me dijo que te habías ido, que ya no eran novios-En ese momento recordó una conversación con ella:

"No vendrá-Dijo Bella, se encontraba atada a una silla

-Que!

-No vendra-repitio ella

-¿Como que no vendrá?¿Acaso no aprecia la vida de su querida novia?

-No soy su novia... al menos ya no

-Fantástico Patrick, secuestraste a una chica para nada- dijo una nueva voz, era la misma voz que sentí a lo lejos por teléfono

-Sabes que Jazmín? lo que pasa es que no le creo a esta mocosa

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo Bella, con un tono desafiante

-Claro que haré lo que quiera- dijo este, le pego a Bella en la cabeza con algo y ella perdio la conciencia"

-¡Como te atreviste a golpearla! ¡Maldito infeliz! esto me lo pagarás- dije más que furioso

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, te recuerdo que yo decido el futuro de tu chica

Senti tanta impotencia y rabia que tuve que concentrarme un 120% para no romper el volante

Patrick POV

Cuando iba camino a encontrarme con Edward decidí llamar a Jazmín, ya que se me ocurrio una gran ideaa, le haría un encarguito, solo para hacer sufrir más a Edward

-Jazmín te tengo un encargo

-Dime Patrick

-Quiero que lleves a la mocosa al bosque, al que llevaré a Edward, llevala con cuidado...Ah! y lleva un arma, me quiero deshacer de ella frente a este imbecil, para que dufra más

-¿¡Pero como!? Creí que dejariamos a la chica despues de matarlo a él

-¡Te he dado una orden! Además recuerda que me debes la vida! eres mi esclava así qe obedece!

-Pero...

-Pero nada, yo hablo y tu obedeces

-Esta bien

Colgué el teléfono y segui mi carrera para encontrarme con Edward


	12. Corre Bella

Capitulo XI: Corre Bella

**Jazmín POV**

Cuando patrick colgó, pesqué a la mocosa, le vendé los ojos a la chica y me la lleve adonde me pidió Patrick, además, como el también me ordeno, lleve el arma.

La verdad es que estoy harta de esto, estoy harta de que me trate como su esclava, solo por que me transformo y me salvo de morir de AH1N1. Ojala que este chico lo mate, así al fin podré ser libre.

**Alice POV**

Jasper me dijo que llegarían en el vuelo de las 4:30, así que los fui a esperar al aeropuerto. El vuelo llegara con 10 minutos de adelanto ¡Excelente!

-¡Esme! ¡Jasper! Por acá- dije moviendo la mano sobre mi cabeza

Todos se acercaron a mi lo más rápido posible, pero al mismo tiempo a una velocidad humana

-Alice ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Creo que la pregunta más exacta sería ¿Qué NO ha pasado?

-Alice, debes contarnos todo

-Por supuesto, pero de camino a casa, ahora no hay tiempo. Bella corre peligro, y Edward… Edward también

**Edward POV**

Ahora me daba cuenta que en situaciones como esta, un estúpido auto no era lo suficientemente rápido ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Debí haber corrido hasta ese maldito bosque ¡Incluso lejos de Bella le hago daño! Soy un maldito infeliz, debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, por que ahora, por mi culpa ella podría morir y yo me mantendría vivo egoístamente.

Estoy harto de ponerla en peligro de esta forma. Estoy seguro de que podría hacer una lista, una larga lista

1º Conocerla, eso ya fue ponerla en peligro

2º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

3º En el prado, cuando llegaron los nómadas

4º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

5º Jasper

6º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

7º Lautner, que vino a buscarla haciéndole un favor a Victoria

8º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

9º Victoria, que ha aparecido por los alrededores

10º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

11º James

12º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos

13º Yo, creo que soy lo más peligroso de la lista

14º Dejarla con esos malditos lobos ¿Lo mencione antes?

Por sumirme en estos pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado, al darme cuenta de esto salí apresuradamente del auto, necesitaba sacar a Bella de este lugar, necesitaba encontrarla y ponerla a salvo, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, necesitaba su aroma, la necesitaba a ella.

Llegamos a un claro, en el se encontraba una mujer, la reconocí, ella era la de los recuerdos de Patrick, ella era Jazmín, ella tenía a Bella. La busque, y así era, Bella se encontraba a un lado de Jazmín y además tenía los ojos vendados, se veía débil, parecía una marioneta en manos de un titiritero. En su mejilla izquierda se veía claramente un moretón ¡Estos malditos me la pagarían!

-¡Bella!- grite

Iba a ir por ella, cuando Patrick, me tomo del brazo y me detuvo

-No, ella se irá después de que yo consiga lo que quiero

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Eres tú?- con una voz que parecía desorientada

-¡Bella! Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo… ¡Edward vete! ¡Te quieren matar! ¡Sal de aquí!

-Si me voy te matarán a ti

-Eso no importa ¡Edward vete! ¡Por favor vete! Aunque te quedes me matarán

-¿Y tu piensas que dejaré que te maten?

-Lo mismo pregunto, además i vida no vale nada, y no creo que a nadie le importe mucho que yo muera

-¡Bella! No vuelvas a decir eso ¡Nunca más en tu vida!

-Es la verdad Edward ¿Para qué negarlo? Ahora ¡Vete!

-Ya cállate mocosa- Dijo Jazmín y la golpeó

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- grité

-Ándate con cuidado chico, mira que yo soy la que tiene a la chica, y además tengo esto- dijo sacando un revolver y apuntando con este la cabeza de Bella- de repente no eres tan rudo ¿verdad?

-No te atrevas

-Jazmín- dijo Patrick- juguemos un poco más con Edward, quiero que sufra un poco más

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Juguemos a la escondida; sácale la venda a la chica, déjala correr y rastréala, y en cuanto la encuentres ¡Bang!- dijo simulando el disparo de una pistola con la mano

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo Jazmín

-Lo que escuchaste querida

-Pero… ¡no! Dijiste que la dejaríamos ir

-He dicho muchas cosas cariño

-¡No! No cuentes con migo para esto

-¡Como que no! Yo te salve cuando tú estabas a punto de morir, me debes la vida, eres mi esclava

-Estoy harta de todo esto. Adiós Patrick, te quedas solo

-Esta bien, vete, pero en cuanto termine con estos iré a por ti y te matare, así que lo mejor es que corras

Jazmín le quito la venda de los ojos a Bella y se marcho corriendo. Bella tenía los ojos rojos, ahora podía apreciar mucho mejor el moretón en su cara, Bella se veía moderadamente bien

-¡Bella Corre!

-¡No me iré sin ti!

-Bella ¡Corre! Yo iré tras tuyo, pero por favor corre

Ella lo dudó un momento, me miro y salio corriendo. Patrick iba a salir tras ella, pero lo tome del brazo y comenzamos a luchar

**Alice POV**

Camino a casa tuve una visión de Edward y Bella en el claro de un bosque, hay el la encontraba, pero habían dos perdonas más… estaban discutiendo, pero todo era confuso, ya que aún no sabían que harían con Bella

-Un bosque- susurre

-¿Qué cosa Alice?- preguntó Jasper

-Edward esta con Bella en un bosque, están con dos personas más y aún no saben que hacer con Bella, pero la mujer… la mujer

-¿Qué pasa con la mujer Alice?

-La mujer… ¡Esta armada!

-¿Qué?- dijo Esme

-Alice ¿Sabes en que bosque están?

-No estoy segura 100% pero no vamos a llegar, creo que es fuera de Port Angeles

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Solo podemos esperar


	13. ¿Que has hecho imbécil?

**Capitulo XII: ¿Qué has hecho imbécil?**

**Bella POV**

No se en que momento llegamos, ni siquiera se a donde habíamos llegado, aún llevaba los ojos vendados, y no podía sacarme la venda, ya que Jazmín me tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo. De repente ella se puso un poco tensa, al parecer había llegado alguien

-¡Bella!- sentí que gritaban, esa voz, dulce ya aterciopelada, la reconocí al instante, era la voz de mi alma, la voz de Edward

-No- sentí que dijo Patrick- ella se ira sola después de que yo consiga lo que quiera

_Traducción:"La Matare después de matarte a ti"_

No, no podía dejar que lo maten, si era necesario morir yo para evitar esto, lo haré, pero no permitiré que lo maten a él, no a mi ángel, no a mi Edward, así es, por que aunque el se haya ido, siempre fue, es y será MI Edward

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Eres tú?- fue lo único que logre decir. Claro que era él, reconocería aquella voz donde fuera

-¡Bella! Cariño ¿Estas bien?

No supe que contestar a eso, psicológicamente creo que me encontraba bien, y bueno físicamente, no creo, estoy segura que tenía algún moretón, pero eso era lo de menos

-Eso creo… ¡Edward vete!-recordé lo que querían hacer con él- ¡Te quieren matar! ¡Sal de aquí!

-Si me voy te matarán a ti

-Eso no importa ¡Edward vete! ¡Por favor vete! Aunque te quedes me matarán-recordé que Jazmín había dicho algo sobre un arma

-¿Y tu piensas que dejaré que te maten?

-Lo mismo pregunto-atiné a decir- además i vida no vale nada, y no creo que a nadie le importe mucho que yo muera- iba a decir _"ni siquiera a ti te importa"_, pero él me interrumpió

-¡Bella! No vuelvas a decir eso ¡Nunca más en tu vida!

-Es la verdad Edward ¿Para qué negarlo? Ahora ¡Vete!- para que seguía acá, si lo único que sentía por mi era pena, no lo podía negar, ¿Por qué otra razón podía el estar acá? Amor… lo dudó, el dejo muy claro antes de irse que no me amaba, ya no más

-Ya cállate mocosa- Dijo Jazmín, sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- gritó Edward

-Ándate con cuidado chico, mira que yo soy la que tiene a la chica, y además tengo esto- ahora ella me sostenía con una sola mano, sentí algo frío en la cabeza - de repente no eres tan rudo ¿verdad?

-No te atrevas- gritó Edward

-Jazmín- comenzó a decir Patrick- juguemos un poco más con Edward, quiero que sufra un poco más

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- pregunto la aludida

-Juguemos a la escondida; sácale la venda a la chica, déjala correr y rastréala, y en cuanto la encuentres ¡Bang!- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprender lo que quería decir con esto

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo Jazmín

-Lo que escuchaste querida

-Pero… ¡no! Dijiste que la dejaríamos ir- reclamo Jazmín

-He dicho muchas cosas cariño- se defendió Patrick

-¡No! No cuentes con migo para esto

-¡Como que no! Yo te salve cuando tú estabas a punto de morir, me debes la vida, eres mi esclava- destacó bastante estas últimas palabras

-Estoy harta de todo esto. Adiós Patrick, te quedas solo

-Esta bien, vete, pero en cuanto termine con estos iré a por ti y te matare, así que lo mejor es que corras

De repente la venda que tenía en los ojos cayo al suelo, la luz del día, en un principio me cegó, ya que había estado demasiado tiempo en oscuridad, después me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un claro de un bosque, cuando mire a mi alrededor Jazmín ya no se encontraba allí

-¡Bella Corre!- grito Edward

-¡No me iré sin ti!

-Bella ¡Corre! Yo iré tras tuyo, pero por favor corre

Dudé por un momento, pero luego decidí hacerle caso, y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible. Me adentre en el bosque y corrí sin rumbo fijo, después de muchas caídas y tropiezos, me cansé, por lo que creí que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y me apoye en un árbol.

Sentí un ruido, el crujido de unas ramas, se sintió demasiado cerca. Me sentía observada, me enderecé y mire hacia todas direcciones.

En ese momento sentí un nuevo ruido, uno bastante fuerte, un segundo después sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, todo se volvió borroso y lo último que escuche fue un gruñido. Después de esto todo, pero completamente todo se volvió negro

**Edward POV**

En una de las tantas maniobras, Patrick se me escabulló, así que salí de inmediato tras de él, debía alcanzarlo, ya que su aroma me indicaba que estaba siguiendo a Bella. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba Patrick, sentí un disparo, por lo que me acerqué aún más rápido a Patrick, y al llegar encontré a Bella cayendo al suelo, con una bala en el pecho

Me salió un gruñido de lo más hondo de mi pecho

-¿¡Que has hecho Imbécil!? ¡Maldito mal nacido!

La furia me cegó completamente, por lo que en menos tiempo del que creí posible, lo agarré, desmembré y quemé cada uno de los pedazos

Me acerqué a Bella que estaba tirada en el suelo, me saqué la camisa e hice una bola, con la que oprimí suavemente el pecho de Bella, en donde se encontraba la herida, tratando de parar la hemorragia

Tomé mi celular y marque el número de Alice, de seguro había visto todo y les estaría contando a los demás

-¡Alice! Dame con Carlisle… Ahora

-Si ya se es urgente- dijo esta con una nota de preocupación en la voz

-¿¡Edward!? Hijo ¿que paso?

-Le dispararon a Bella ¿¡Que hago!?

-Tráela a casa lo antes posible… Edward, la rapidez con que la traigas le puede salvar la vida

Colgué el celular.

Tome a Bella y partí a mi auto, para llevarla lo más rápido posible a casa, llegue al auto en unos 5 minutos a lo sumo, Acosté a Bella en el asiento trasero del auto, y conduje lo más rápido posible a casa, creo que iba a 320 k/h


	14. Resiste

**Capitulo XIII: Resiste**

**Edward POV**

Tome a Bella y corrí hacia la casa, Carlisle había dicho, que la rapidez con que llevara a Bella a casa, le podría salvar la vida, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la casa en unos 10 minutos, luego iría alguien a buscar mi auto

Alice se encontraba en la entrada esperándome

-Carlisle te espera en su despacho

Subí rápidamente al despacho de este, y allí se encontraba él, con una camilla, con todo lo necesario para salvar la vida de mi ángel

Coloqué a Bella en la camilla, con el mayor cuidado posible, y en cuánto la solté, Carlisle comenzó a hacer todo lo que podía, para salvar a este ángel, **mi **ángel, mi Bella, mi razón de existir

-Edward, hijo, tal vez será mejor que salgas

-No, no me alejare de ella nuevamente

-Hijo, es lo mejor

-No, yo puedo controlarme, es decir, durante 24 horas pensé que estaba muerta y durante 3 días la tuvo secuestrada un maldito infeliz que lo único que quería era matarnos a ambos

Carlisle lo dudó por un segundo, pero luego volvió a su labor. Estuve allí en todo momento, no me aleje de Bella ni por una milésima de segundo

Carlisle sacó la bala, y la verdad es que la bala estaba a un par de centímetros del corazón, y estuvo a punto de perforar un pulmón, ahora que la bala estaba fuera, no había peligro, al menos en ese sentido, ya que el estado de Bella aún era crítico

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- pregunté antes de que él se retirara

-Realmente no lo se Edward

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

-Solo podemos esperar

-¿Esperar qué?- perecía un niño pequeño preguntándole a su padre por que el cielo es azul o el pasto verde

-En el caso positivo, que se estabilice claro está

-¿Y en el lado negativo?

-¿Realmente quieres saber eso?

-En realidad no, pero debo estar preparado para todo

-Bueno en el lado negativo, que no logre estabilizarse y bueno, que la muerte venga a por ella

-No permitiré que eso ocurra- dije tratando de acumular toda la ira que sentía en ese momento

-¿Y que planeas hacer? ¿Morderla?

-Claro, así ella sobrevivirá

-Edward, es su estado no resistirá, el dolor que le causará la ponzoña fácilmente puede tener el efecto contrario en su organismo y terminar matándola

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_

_En una persona tan insensible_

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_

En ese momento se retiró de la habitación y quede solo con Bella en la habitación, estuve a su lado bastante tiempo, hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez, si le hablaba, reaccionara, o algo por el estilo

-Bella, cariño ¿Me escuchas?- me sentía un poco idiota, como hablándole al aire, pero al mismo tiempo, tratando de traerla a la vida de nuevo, de devolverle la conciencia-Bella, por favor resiste, debes resistir, debes ponerte bien, mi vida, mi ángel, por favor

Estuve así el resto de día, hablándole, esperando alguna señal, que moviera algún dedo, que pestañeara, que acelerara su respiración, pero nada, ni un solo cambio en el resto del día, por lo que, decidí volver a hablarle

-Bella, lo siento tanto, si no fuera por mi, nada de esto habría pasado, si no fuera por mi maldita existencia, tu estarías sana y a salvo. Cada cosa mala que te ha pasado últimamente ha sido por culpa mía y de nadie más que yo. Te amo, se que es una excusa pobre, pero es la pura y santa verdad

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en un profundo sueño, si es que esto era un sueño, solo tenía conciencia de que me encontraba en un bosque, y yo iba corriendo tras Edward, que corría a un ritmo un poco más rápido al mío, para que así yo pudiera alcanzarlo, él me llamaba, me pedía que lo siguiera, así corrimos un buen rato, y cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, él se escabullía y volvía a correr delante de mí. En eso llegamos a una especie de túnel, al final de aquél extraño túnel se lograba divisar una extraña luz, era como "la luz al final del túnel" un final, dentro del túnel todo era negro, todo estaba oscuro, poco a poco se fue adentrando en aquel túnel, y yo quede ad portas de entrar, pero una duda me inundo, no sabía si entrar o no a aquel túnel

-Vamos Bella- me instó él- si vienes conmigo, estaremos juntos, nadie nunca logrará separarnos jamás. Ven Bella, Ven mi ángel. Crucemos aquella luz, aquella luz que nos llevará a la felicidad, que nos dará la paz que tanto deseamos

Estaba a punto de seguir a Edward, cuándo una voz irrumpió en mi mente

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme_

_Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por favor resiste, vamos por favor, no te vayas, ¡Bella, mi vida, mi ángel! Por favor- aquella voz, era imposible, aquella voz tan aterciopelada, era la voz de Edward, pero eso era imposible, si Edward se encontraba frente a mí, se encontraba en aquel túnel- Vamos mi vida, por favor, no te vayas, no te vayas, mi vida, por favor, resiste

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

_Toda esta vista_

_No puedo creer que no pude ver_

_Escondido en la oscuridad_

_Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí_

No estoy segura de que fue lo que me instó a hacerlo, pero comencé a seguir lo que veía, comencé a seguir al Edward que se encontraba en el túnel, estaba a punto de cruzar la luz, cuándo la voz de Edward que sentía en mi cabeza comenzó a hablar nuevamente

-Bella, por favor- en su voz se notaba claramente, sus sollozos, sus deseos de llorar, su dolor- Bella, no te vayas, resiste amor, no me hagas esto, por favor ¡Yo te Amo!

Esto me hizo recapacitar un momento, ahora ya me sentía confundida, no sabía que hacer, cuál Edward era el real, no sabía con cuál de los dos quería ir realmente. Lo medite unos minutos y tomé una decisión, no sabía si era o no la correcta, pero es la que elegía, y debía llevarla a cabo ahora ya

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

_Sin un pensamiento_

_Sin una voz_

_Sin alma_

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe que haber algo mal_

_Tráeme a la vida_

**Edward POV**

Bella seguía sumida en su inconciencia, estuve a su lado, realmente no se cuanto tiempo, pero fue bastante tiempo, estuve a su lado hablándole, o simplemente tarareando su nana, pero todo esto se derrumbo de un momento a otro

Mi mundo completo se rompió en pedazos, en cuánto el monitor que marcaba cada latido del corazón de mi ángel, comenzó a emitir un fuerte pitido, que no podía demostrar nada más que su corazón había dejado de latir, ese maldito monitor, que tratada de llenar el sonido del corazón de mi ángel con su tan exasperante pitido, aquel pitido que me sacaba de quicio

Inmediatamente llegó carlisle y comenzó a darle un masaje cardiaco a Bella

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

-Edward, vamos necesito tu ayuda, para traerla devuelta a la vida

Estas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, y comencé de inmediato a darle el masaje cardiaco que estaba haciendo Carlisle, así este hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé para traer a mi ángel de vuelta a la vida

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por favor resiste, vamos por favor, no te vayas, ¡Bella, mi vida, mi ángel! Por favor- fue lo que atiné a decirle a Bella, esperando que ella me logrará escuchar y así ayudarme a que volviera- Vamos mi vida, por favor, no te vayas, no te vayas, mi vida, por favor, resiste

Bella no reaccionaba, no había caso. Pero no me daría por vencido, Bella no podía morir, simplemente no podía, no lo permitiría

-Bella, por favor- en ese momento, más que en cualquier otro de mi larga existencia, desee poder llorar, poder votar alguna maldita lágrima, para demostrarle a Bella que de verdad yo esta sufriendo, no resistía estos malditos sollozos que salían de mis labios, yo quería que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, quería limpiar mis ojos con aquellas lágrimas que le podrían demostrar a Bella el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento- Bella, no te vayas, resiste amor, no me hagas esto, por favor ¡Yo te Amo!

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

Mi ángel personal se estaba muriendo en mis brazos, mi pedacito de cielo estaba volviendo al lugar de donde venia, estaba yéndose al lugar al que pertenecía, ella se estaba yendo y yo me estaba quedando acá, sufriendo y sintiendo el dolor más fuerte que nunca había sentido en mis más de 100 años de existencia

-Bella, por favor, mi vida no te vayas, Yo… Te necesito

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_

_En una persona tan insensible_

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme_

_Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

_Toda esta vista_

_No puedo creer que no pude ver_

_Escondido en la oscuridad_

_Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí_

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

_Sin un pensamiento_

_Sin una voz_

_Sin alma_

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe que haber algo mal_

_Tráeme a la vida_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._


	15. Recuerdos

**Capitulo XIV: Recuerdos**

**Edward POV**

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

_-Bella, por favor, mi vida no te vayas, Yo… Te necesito_

***************************************

-Bella, mi vida, por favor no te vayas, yo te necesito, me haces falta… Te Necesito

-Yo igual- era un susurro, que por muy débil que se escuchase, no dejaba de ser esperanzador, aquella voz, era la voz de mi ángel, de mi niña, de mi vida

Por imposible que parezca, quede en estado de shock por unos segundos, mi niña hermosa, mi Bella, había resistido, había vuelto a la vida, había luchado contra la muerte, y ella había ganado. Por ahora

-Bien hecho hijo- me dijo Carlisle- ahora déjala descansar

En ese momento, el latido del corazón de Bella me parecía el sonido más hermoso jamás escuchado. Me parecía más hermoso que el cantar de miles de ruiseñores, más hermoso que el sonido que se logra escuchar en un bosque en un día de lluvia, más hermoso que una sinfonía de Arthur Honegger, no existe sonido más hermoso que el del latido de mi ángel, su sangre siempre cantara para mí

Hice lo que Carlisle me dijo y me senté a un lado de Bella, que después de haber dicho esas palabras, había caído nuevamente en un profundo sueño

**Bella POV**

-Bella, por favor, mi vida no te vayas, Yo… Te necesito- decía el Edward de mi cabeza, en ese momento hice valer mi decisión- Bella, mi vida, por favor no te vayas, yo te necesito, me haces falta… Te Necesito

-Yo igual- fue lo único que conseguí decir, fue un susurro casi inaudible para un humano, pero estoy segura de que Edward, (si es que ese era el verdadero Edward, aunque estaba un 99.9% segura de que lo era) escucho claramente lo que dije

Tras decir estas palabras volví a caer en un profundo sueño, pero ahora, solo dormía, todo se veía negro. O por lo menos estuvo así durante un rato, luego todo comenzó a tomar algún color definido, y así se fue formando un paisaje, yo me veía acostada en el suelo, estaba en posición fetal, estaba totalmente rodeada de hojas y barro, esta imagen me era tan conocida, esto era completamente un _dejabú, _el escenario era completamente el mismo que cuando… cuando -sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho- cuando Edward me había dejado. Yo estaba allí acostada, pero no era yo, bueno en parte. Ya que yo lograba verme, era como en ese cuento de los fantasmas de las navidades, en los que te llevan a ver tu pasado

Luego, como si nada el paisaje cambio, pero fue un cambio drástico, ya que en un momento me encontraba acostada en un bosque, y al otro me encontraba en la sala de los Cullen, esa era la escena de mi cumpleaños, estaba yo abriendo el regalo, me corte con el papel y bueno, esta era la parte en la que Jasper trataba de tirarse encima de mi, pero en ese momento el paisaje volvió a cambiar

Ahora me encontraba en un cuarto de espejos, acá es donde paso lo con James

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? Cariño ¿Dónde estas?-era la voz de mi madre

Yo estaba allí, y comenzaba a correr tras el sonido de la voz de mi madre, para encontrarme tan solo un televisor en el estaba un video en el que aparecía yo con mi mamá, y en ese momento aparecía James, y comenzaba todo el espectáculo que resulto su ataque, en eso llegó Edward, y nuevamente cambio el paisaje

Ahora me encontraba en el primer día de clases, yo estaba entrando al salón de Biología y allí se encontraba Edward, ese vampiro que había logrado robar mi corazón, estaba allí tan condenadamente sexy como siempre

Pensé que de una vez por todas se habían acabado los recuerdos, y que por fin volvería a ese sueño profundo y tranquilo, en que todo estaba negro, pero me equivoque, ya que ahora el paisaje volvió a cambiar

Esto me sorprendió en demasía, era yo cuando tenía unos 2 años a lo sumo, estábamos con mamá de vacaciones visitando a papá, y cuando íbamos a subirnos al coche patrulla en el aeropuerto, paso Edward, tan resplandeciente como siempre, pero había algo distinto, era una pequeña, pero gran diferencia con el Edward de ahora, la gran diferencia, se radicaba en sus ojos, si, el color de sus ojos no era ese dorado líquido en el que yo caía rendida siempre que miraba, ni siquiera eran de un color negro, o ninguna de esas tonalidades que toman sus ojos a medida que va aumentando su sed. Esta vez lo ojos de Edward eran de un fuerte color rojo escarlata. Al darme cuenta de este detalle, me quede paralizada, es decir, había estado cerca de Edward en otra etapa de mi vida, y había sido más peligrosa que todas las otras ocasiones en las que había estado con él, ya que en ese entonces el se alimentaba de sangre humana. Si en ese momento hubiera corrido un poco de viento en la dirección en la que se encontraba Edward de seguro no hubiera resistido el aroma, y yo no estaría acá en este momento.

No se en que momento, volvió a cambiar el paisaje, pero ahora me encontraba en casa de Charlie, yo estaba allí, era una bebé, de no más de 1 mes. En eso, llega René, me toma y me saca a pasear, en eso veo pasar nuevamente a Edward por allí, pero es muy difícil verlo, la única razón por la cuál me doy cuenta de que esta allí, es por que cuando él pasa, es como si el cielo se nublara más de lo común y una luz que baja desde el cielo, sigue los pasos de Edward.

Nuevamente cambió el paisaje, pero no para recordar algún momento de mi vida, si no que para encontrarme a la entrada del túnel, aquel túnel en el que había estado en el sueño anterior, solo que ahora, en el interior de este, no se encontraba Edward, tampoco sentía ninguna voz, por el momento. Pero esta vez, en el lugar de Edward se encontraba mi gran amigo Jacob, ahora era él quien me llamaba a seguirlo, a escapar de Edward

-Bella, ya haz visto algunas de las veces que te hizo daño y otras en las que estuvo a punto de dañarte, incluso de matarte, por favor aléjate de él, ven conmigo, Bella, por favor, hazlo por tu bien, aléjate de él, ven conmigo, seamos felices hagamos una familia, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca podrás hacer una familia con ese chupasangre- decía Jake, mencionando a Edward con el mismo desprecio de siempre en la voz- en cambio conmigo podrás tener niños Bella, imagínate, unos pequeños niños, que tengan tus ojos y mi tonalidad de piel, corriendo por la playa de La Push, imagínalo Bella, solo por un minuto imagínatelo

No se por que razón le hice caso, lo vi a él, agarrándome por la cintura, me vi a mi, con la mirada al frente, vigilando a un par de niños uno tenía unos 8 años y la otra niña tendría unos 5 amos, ambos corrían como locos por la playa, obviamente habían heredado tal agilidad de Jake, ya que es totalmente imposible que lo hayan heredado de mí. Veía a Billy y a Charlie conversando como los grandes amigos que siempre han sido. Era una imagen de telenovela, pero no era mi vida, yo estaba allí, si, me veía feliz, pero esa solo era una mascara que ocupaba cada día para que mis niños fueran felices, yo no era feliz, mi vida no tenía sentido, aquella era una vida de cuento de hadas, pero no era mi vida. Una vida así, una vida sin Edward sería una vida totalmente vacía. Totalmente sin sentido. Todo acabaría mal, quizás yo en un momento de desenfreno perdería el control sobre mi misma y cometería una locura

-Bella, ven conmigo, solo te pido eso. Si vienes conmigo será feliz, yo seré feliz, Charlie será feliz

-No

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No iré

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te interesa que Charlie sea feliz?

-Charlie debe ser feliz con mi felicidad, y si no lo es, mala suerte, pero una vida así, sería la vida de una princesa

-Y eso es lo que eres Bella, eres una hermosa princesa

-No Jake, yo soy Bella, no una princesita

-Pero Bella, esa es la vida de cuento de hadas, la vida que toda chica normal sueña con tener

-Exacto, la vida de cuento de hada, mi vida es un cuento de suspenso, y tú mismo lo haz dicho

-¿Qué cosa?

-La vida que toda chica "normal" desea tener, y por si no te haz dado cuenta, yo no soy para nada normal

-Pero Bella…

-Pero nada Jake- lo interrumpí

En ese momento di media vuelta y me adentre en el bosque, dejando atrás aquél túnel y a Jake. Al adentrarme lo suficiente en el bosque, volví a aquél sueño que tanto esperaba, aquel sueño tranquilo y en que todo es negro…

************************************************************

Hola! Bueno perdón por la demora, es que bueno estuve rabiando toda la tarde con el server, por que bueno, mi programa no fue como esperaba, se podría decir que ni siquiera fue, ya que creo que con suerte alcancé a estar 2 minutos al aires, así que bueno tendremos que esperar a este otro viernes para escuchar "Rincón Literario"

Chao!!

Comenten... el final esta listo y bueno... creo que no esta dispuesto a cambios... xD jaja les digo que en parte con este final hasta ahora estoy bastante conforme, ya que hago las dos cosas, en las que no sabia decidirme xD... si han leído los comentarios sabrán a que cosas me refiero jaja xD

Si son ingeniosas lo entenderán

Cuídense y comenten ^-^


	16. ¿Volvere a?

**Capitulo XV: ¿Volveré a…?**

**Bella POV**

_En ese momento di media vuelta y me adentre en el bosque, dejando atrás aquél túnel y a Jake. Al adentrarme lo suficiente en el bosque, volví a aquél sueño que tanto esperaba, aquel sueño tranquilo y en que todo es negro…_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Bella, por favor reacciona, necesito que vuelvas a mí, necesito tu rubor sin sentido, necesito oír tu corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, necesito que despiertes Bella por favor

En respuesta a eso solo obtuve el irritante sonido del monitor con su maldito_ piip, piip, piip, piip… _

Ya no podía resistir esta situación, es decir, no saber si Bella despertará me tiene prácticamente muerto, no saber si volveré a ver aquellos ojos café chocolate, no saber si volveré a ver aquel rubor tan propio de ella, no saber si volveré a escuchar su voz, no saber si volveré a oír su corazón latir desenfrenadamente con tan solo un roce de mi parte, no saber si volveré a sentir aquella impotencia por no escuchar sus pensamientos. Estoy harto de no saber que pasara, estoy cansado de ver como Bella sigue aquí, claro, por lo menos sigue aquí, pero estoy harto de ver como ella se encuentra. Ella se encuentra **al borde de la muerte** y todo por mi culpa y solo mi culpa

Necesitaba saber si volvería a ver alguna de esas cosa que tanto amaba en ella, si despertaría de una vez por toda de esta maldita pesadilla que se llama "Mi existencia sin Bella" solo quiero que esas páginas de mi existencia pasen rápido y poder volver con ella, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, o si no, simplemente morir, pero esta vez morir definitivamente y dejar mi sufrimiento atrás

-Bella, mi vida, reacciona. Necesito saber si volveré a… volveré a…- estas palabras me hicieron pensar

¿Acaso ella querría volver a hablarme luego de dejarla al borde de la muerte?, es decir, por mi culpa ella estaba acá con riesgo de vida, por mi culpa ella recibió una bala en el pecho, por mi culpa ella fue secuestrada por un maniático vampiro psicópata.

¿Acaso Bella querrá volver a hablarme? ¿Querrá volver estar cerca de mí? ¿Querrá siquiera mirarme a los ojos?

Esta maldita situación me esta matando –es prácticamente imposible, pero yo me entiendo- me consume, no puedo resistir más este suspenso, necesito a Bella ahora, definitivamente esto se me esta escapando de las manos.

En ese momento todos mis pensamientos dejaron de tener sentido, en mi cabeza solo hubo lugar para el maldito e infernal pitido del monitos que me decía que el corazón de mi niña, de mi Bella ya no latía.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

-¡Carlisle!- grite con tal volumen que si un humano se encontrara en cualquier parte de esta casa l9o hubiera escuchado de seguro

Carlisle llegó en un dos por tres y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando ocurrió lo mismo que ahora, obviamente no me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veía como mi ángel personal se me iba, sino que comencé ha hacerle respiración de boca a boca, No voy a permitir que mi ángel se vaya, **no lo permitiré**.

Estuvimos en esta misión alrededor de 15 minutos, y Bella seguía sin reaccionar

-Edward… Bella ya no volverá

-¡No! Aún puede despertar, Bella tiene que despertar

La rabia y la Cólera me tenían realmente ciego, no podía ver nada más allá del cuerpo que se encontraba bajo mis labios – ya que seguía haciéndole respiración boca a boca – Yo no me rendiría hasta que mi niña despertara

Carlisle siguió tratando de revivir a Bella, y así, de esta forma siguió corriendo el tiempo.

Luego de un rato, que pudieron haber sido tanto 5 minutos como también 2 horas Carlisle habló nuevamente

-Edward, ya no hay nada que hacer

-¿De que hablas?

-Hijo, llevamos más de una hora tratando de que vuelva, entiende, más de una hora… es imposible que reaccione a estas alturas… Hijo… yo… realmente lo siento

-No… ¡No! Ella no puede estar

-Muerta… Edward Bella murió comprende, déjala descansar en paz

En ese momento sentí como alguien me abrazaba, me gire y era Esme, al otro lado se puso Alice. Est6aban todos con una cara de funeral… pero eso era. El funeral de mi niña… Mi ángel se ha ido… para siempre

Cuando mi mente al fin comprendió esto, mi cuerpo respondió instintivamente y salí de allí corriendo, era realmente lo que necesito… correr

En un principio iba corriendo sin un rumbo, pero después de un rato analicé mejor la situación y quedo totalmente decidido mi rumbo, mi destino y mi final… Yo debía irme ahora

Me iría, no volvería, era hora del fin, era hora de dirigirme a… **Volterra**

* * *

**Chicas, por favor no me maten por lo que hice, créanme que todo tiene su motivo, ya lo verán, y debo decirles muy a mi pesar… que… el final esta más cerca de lo que piensan y de lo que quiero creo que el capitulo que viene o el siguiente a ese sería el capitulo final… realmente no quiero aquello, pero el final no puede retrasarse más… pero el epílogo… *baba* el epílogo les va a ¡¡encantar!!**

**Eso y por favor, no me maten por lo que estoy haciendo, hice o haré, miren que por más que me griten que soy mala, una marico***, que no tengo alma, que no tengo corazón, NO CAMBIARE NADA DE LO YA ESCRITO, Y TAMPOCO HARÉ NINGÚN FINAL ALTERNATIVO… a menos que lo haga por decisión propia, lo que dudo bastante… así que ¡¡están advertidas!!**

**Bye!**

**Poly de Cullen/Polynessia (como prefieran llamarme)**


	17. Cumplan con mi petición

**Capitulo XVI: Cumplan mi petición**

En un principio iba corriendo sin un rumbo, pero después de un rato analicé mejor la situación y quedo totalmente decidido mi rumbo, mi destino y mi final… Yo debía irme ahora

Me iría, no volvería, era hora del fin, era hora de dirigirme a… **Volterra**

_Edward POV_  


* * *

Tomé el siguiente vuelo hacia Italia y me dirigí a Volterra, lo hice con la mayor velocidad posible, quería terminar luego con mi calvario y con mi existencia… Quería tratar de acabar con mi sufrimiento, quería tratar de creer que lo que decía Bella sobre mi alma fuera cierto… si lo que ella decía es verdad yo podría volver a verla, nos veríamos, yo volvería a ella y ella volvería a mi. Eso es todo lo que deseo, volver a ser uno solo, como siempre debió haber sido.

Al llegar al fin al castillo, entré y allí se encontraba una humana que estaba de recepcionista, no me tome la molestia de fijarme en su nombre, ya que al fin y al cabo yo venía a morir y a nada más que a eso

Después de un rato llegó Jane, venía a escoltarme a hablar con Los Vulturis

-Edward, tanto tiempo

-Jane… lo mismo digo

-A Aro le gustará saber que has venido de visita

-No he venido de visita exactamente

-¿Ah no?- "de seguro querrás unirte a la guardia" pensó

-No, realmente no

-¿Entonces?

-Es un tema que me gustaría hablar con Aro presente

Jane me guió por el castillo hasta que por fin llegamos al gran salón en donde se encontraba Aro, Cayo, Marco, Félix, Alec y Demetri

-Maestro, mire quien ha venido de visita- dijo Jane a Aro

-Oh! ¡Edward! ¡Que sorpresa!

-Hola

-Tanto tiempo… ¿A que se debe tu visita? Espero no le haya pasado nada a mi querido amigo Carlisle ni a ninguno de los suyos

-No, a Carlisle no le ha pasado nada, y a ninguno de los Cullen

-¿A que te refieres con "A ninguno de los Cullen"? ¿A quien le paso algo?

-Primero que nada, vengo acá a hacerles una petición

-¿De que se trata querido Edward?

-Quiero que me maten

-¿Qué cosa? Pero Edward… ¿A que se debe esta loca petición?

-Aro, ya no tengo motivos para existir, mi única razón de vida ha muerto y por responsabilidad mía… No puedo soportar mi calvario, necesito morir, por favor

-Edward… sigo sin comprenderte. ¿Te importaría?- dijo tendiendo su mano hacia mí, haciendo un gesto para que me acercase y le mostrara de que estaba hablando

Hice lo que me pidió, después de todo yo quería morir, que más daba que supiera que Bella sabía el secreto… eso les daría más razones para cumplir lo que les pedía

Al terminar de ver mis recuerdos me miró fijamente por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, él solo debía dar la orden para que me mataran y terminar de una vez por todas con mi maldito sufrimiento

-Ya veo… ella era la tua cantante

-Exacto… pero ella murió y tan solo quiero morir como ella, una existencia sin ella es lo peor que me puede pasar

-Pero no puedo desperdiciar un poder como el tuyo, un don como el que tienes sería de gran utilidad en la guardia. ¿Te gustaría considerarlo?

-Lo lamento, pero como dije anteriormente, no puedo soportar una existencia sin ella. Además… ella sabía el secreto, por que no solo me matan y ya

-Edward… no es nada fácil hacer lo que me pides

-Es sencillo, solo es cosa de hacerlo, lo hacen con frecuencia ¿no?

-No me refiero a eso exactamente

-Solo mátenme de una vez por todas

-No se, no se

-Aro, el rompió las reglas… solo mátalo- dijo Marco con el tono de aburrimiento tan común en su voz

-Pero vino voluntariamente, eso es un mérito

-Pero quiere morir- dijo Cayo

-No lo se, no lo se

-Solo mátenme de una vez, es eso o salgo en este instante y me muestro a la luz del sol

-¿Nos estás amenazando?

-No, por el contrario, les estoy dando razones para que me maten de una vez por todas

-Lamentable… Félix, Demetri… ya saben que hacer

-Si maestro- dijeron al unísono

En ese momento aparecieron los dos a mis lados, cada uno me tomo un brazo… Aro comenzó a acercarse de a poco, puso sus manos al alrededor de mí cabeza y…  
**---------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno bueno… lamentablemente… este es el fin u.u  
De seguro se están preguntando ¿Pero como lo dejo allí? Es simple… sabrán lo que pasa después en el epílogo… Así que este es el último capitulo de "Mis Días Sin Ti" Gracias por leer mi fic, ya que esto es lo primero que comencé a escribir, este fic me ha visto evolucionar en el sentido de escritura… ya que en un principio no era muy llamativo y de a poco esto fue evolucionando hasta llegar a este punto… el fin.  
Bueno, el epílogo lo subiré después de un par de comentarios…**

Poly de Cullen/Polynessia


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Edward POV**

_**En ese momento aparecieron los dos a mis lados, cada uno me tomo un brazo… Aro comenzó a acercarse de a poco, puso sus manos al alrededor de mí cabeza y…**_

* * *

Y… cerré los ojos como una reacción involuntaria. Pero en ese momento ocurrió un milagro, en ese momento, ese bendito momento sentí la voz de mi ángel

-Edward… Edward mírame

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y allí se encontraba Bella, ya no me encontraba en Volterra, no estaban los Vulturis, ni Jane, Alec, Félix o Demetri. Solo estaba Bella y nos encontrábamos en un lugar en que solo se veía blanco y estaba iluminado en demasía

-¿Bella?- ella solo asintió- ¿Los Vulturi ya acabaron con migo?

-No Edward- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vio la confusión reflejada en mi rostro y comenzó a hablar- ¿No recuerdas nada verdad? Después de que Patrick me disparó, tú y el comenzaron a pelear de forma tan veloz que apenas podría verlos, solo veía un par de sombras que se movían de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando un pedazo que salía volando, no sabía a quien le pertenecían aquellas partes, por lo que me encontraba sumamente preocupada, hasta que las dos sombras quedaron reducidas a solo una

-Si eso lo recuerdo, luego de eso recogí todos los pedazos de él y los quemé

-No Edward… él… bueno Patrick te mató a ti, luego de eso te comenzó a quemar y como pude me acerqué a ti y morí poco después desangrada poco después de que ya se hubiera apagado la llama y solo quedarán tus cenizas. Yo quería haber muerto antes, pero no lo logré

Yo estaba completamente en Shock

-No comprendo… yo recuerdo todo de otra forma

-Todo lo que recuerdas era un sueño, se podría decir que te encontrabas en un trance esperando a que yo muriera, para así poder estar juntos, aunque claro es solo una teoría

-Tú y tus teorías- dije en un tono burlesco

Ella rió por lo bajo, me miró fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Se acercó a mí lentamente y me besó.

-No tengas miedo, no te reserves nada, ya no me harás daño… Estamos muertos- susurro en mí oído con una voz sumamente sensual

Me besó de una forma tan reconfortante, sentía necesidad de más de ella, sentía felicidad de poder estar a su lado nuevamente, sentía deseo de probar más de ella, sentía mil sensaciones a la vez. Yo respondí el beso, e intenté hacer lo que me pidió, pero ella seguía siendo mi frágil Bella ente mi vista.

Por primera vez fue ella quién término el beso, me miro nuevamente, me tomó de la mano y me guió a un lugar que no sabía que estaba allí, se podría decir que aquel lugar apareció de la nada, solo se veía una gran reja dorada, y nubes por doquier, más allá de la reja se veía un largo sendero y un lugar ideal para toda la gente

-¿Qué es esto?

-El paraíso

-Bella… yo… no puedo entrar allí

-¿Por qué no?

-Bella sabes muy bien que soy un maldito pecador, de esta forma es imposible que me dejen entrar

-A mi no me parece eso- dijo mientras me arrastraba a la reja dorada, y cuando nos encontrábamos a pasos de ella, esta se abrió de par en par- ¿ves lo que te digo?

-No comprendo como es que me dejan pasar

-Es simple, cualquier lugar en el que estemos juntos será el paraíso, pude ser que este sea el infierno, pero al estar juntos todo cambia de perspectiva y se ve como el mejor lugar del mundo

-Pero Bella… Soy un vampiro…

-Eras un vampiro, Edward- ella me interrumpió- ahora estamos muertos, no hay diferencias, todos somos espíritus, no tenemos una vida terrenal por lo que no nos diferenciamos como humano, vampiro o incluso licántropo, acá todos somos iguales

-Bueno, dejemos de lado tus teorías y aprovechemos el tiempo

-¿El tiempo? Edward, acá tenemos toda la existencia, no hay tiempo, todo pierde el valor… excepto lo que siento por ti

-Y lo que yo siento por ti… Te Amo Bella y no te dejaré nunca más, ahora tenemos toda la existencia solo para nosotros dos

-Por siempre y para siempre- dijo ella

Entonces la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la besé… la besé como nunca antes, la besé con desbordada pasión, la besé con deseo, con necesidad, con amor, cariño, lujuria, con todos los sentimientos pasionales que una persona pueda sentir

-Por siempre y para siempre- repetí en su oído

_**FIN**_

* * *

**T-T que tristeza!! ****Lloraré, es que chicas este es el fin u,u**

**Díganme que opinan, si les gusto o no mi epílogo, por mi parte me gustó, este es el final que tenía planeado, incluso creo que al escribirlo me gustó mucho más… espero que a ustedes también les guste y bueno… Gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para ver si había actualización, para dejar comentarios, para leer, para opinar y todo. De verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón así que gracias a tod****s mis lectos por todo eso y más GRACIAS**

**Se despide con mucha nostalgia y gratitud**

**Poly de Cullen/Polynessia**


End file.
